


Cover Story

by riko_rinnn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Childhood Friends, Hide is model now, Human Trafficking, M/M, Memory Loss, Model AU, Non-Ghoul AU, Non-con themes, PWP, Police AU, Smut, and a lot of people - Freeform, ish, so is kaneki, split personality, touka and hide are friends, yandere-ish kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riko_rinnn/pseuds/riko_rinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagachika Hideyoshi has gotten fired multiple times from many part-time jobs, because he was nice. Moreover, his internship at the Tokyo Police Department doesn't pay him, nor does it help him become a crime investigator. Tasked simply to get coffee for his superiors, Hide meets Tsukiyama Shuu: a modeling agent for Ghoul Haute Couture. Hide takes on the offer, but finds himself in a rather dangerous world. A world connected with the rising power of human trafficking. The enemy of the police. Then there's Kaneki Ken; a man who plays the role of both an enemy and a friend. There's someone controlling Ghoul Fashion Enterprise, and Hide is entrusted to unearth their weak spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Issue One

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the summary is vague? Lol. Sorry~! Anyways, this is officially my second work here on AO3! Yay me! Idk why Im celebrating but yay! and this au came from me seeing multiple fanarts where kaneki or Tsukiyama is rocking some bomb af designer clothing and im like "Woahhhh!". I think Hide would look good in them too tho! I can imagine him wearing bright, street fashion clothes that are worth more than my house! Lmao! >0

Darkness spread out all around them; the only light in the large room filtering from the windows way beyond above their heads. The stony floor was cold, and no one talked to each other due to the cloth wrapped tightly around their mouths; the fabric tearing into the corner of their lips. Another coil of fabric bonded their hands and feet. Without speech or movement, all they could do was blink at each other’s shadowed faces.

            The lights hovering above the bodies began to lit up. It started from the entrance of the room; which was a mile away from the end, where they all laid. It was a very large room, and that scared them. The loud static of each light flickering on finally reached them; the darkness disappearing into the corners of the room. Everyone seemed to relaxed. But then, footsteps followed as the lights were turned on. Everyone tensed up once again. They rather have the lights turned back off.

            “These are the women we found” a man’s voice was heard a few feet away. Eventually, he came into view; along with two other men beside him. They, the women on the floor, all went rigid at the sight. They were afraid of what might happen to them, and the fact that they all know at least one, or two, of these men. “How would you like them arranged?” the same man asked. He was not one of the men the women knew.

            “It don’t matter to me” a younger male with dark blue, messy hair shrugged. He was one of the men the women knew. At his speech, those who knew him were writhing on the floor in anger, or staring at him disbelief.

            “I think it would be best if you categorized them by age. The buyers would have an easier way choosing then” the other male with stark, white hair suggested. By this, all of the women in the floor were either wriggling in protest or ire, or both, and or, dumbfounded.

            A woman at the front of the mass broke free, her binds ripping off with immense exertion of force due to her blind fury. None of the men reacted fast enough, and in a blink of an eye, the woman was up and tugging off the seal on her mouth. She jumped at the white/blue haired male’s direction, clawing at the air before her to snatch either one of their necks.

            The blue haired male was faster though, and before she could snatch either him or his friend; he had thrust his foot forward and planted it on her chest. Breath was knocked off the woman’s lungs and she fell back, skidding on the ground. The dark blue haired male swept his feet down, fixing it back on the solid floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back; he found his friend glaring at him. “Ayato, that was not-” Ayato raised a hand. “Shut up Kaneki” he ordered the other, shrugging Kaneki’s hand off his shoulder vehemently.

            “I’m so sorry about that!” the old guy with the two boys apologized. Neither Ayato or Kaneki responded to him. “Guards!” the old man yelled. A group of five men in suits appeared from the obscured recesses of the room. The gentlemen were heavily armed; three guns on their holsters, and one already in their grasp. “Take care of her” the old man instructed, indicating the fallen woman breathing heavily on the floor. Ayato done a number on her ribs. Kaneki pursed his lip at the realization. “Would she not be needed?” one of the guards asked before moving forward. “She is hurt” the old guy did not answer the question directly. However, it made sense to the guards. Hurt meant the woman was a defect; that she would not be waking up any longer…Kaneki bit his lip this time, making it bleed.

            “I wanna go” Kaneki suddenly announced, turning around. Ayato opened his mouth to protest. “We can’t-”

            “Why are you doing this?” a woman’s voice overtook Ayato’s. At that second, everyone’s eyes were on her. It was a younger girl this time; no older than sixteen. She had managed to loosen the binds on her hands, and slipped off the one on her mouth. No one moved, nor did the girl. She didn’t look like she wanted to escape, or do anything rash like the previous one. Albeit, Ayato was on alert. “You gonna attack?” he asked. “Why are you doing this?” the girl repeated, ignoring the question. The blue haired male was a little ticked off.

            Kaneki averted his gaze. He kept his back to the girl. “Let’s go Ayato” he urged the other, nudging their side. Ayato rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he complied, and began to walk away too.

            “You’re horrible Kaneki” the girl added. Kaneki halted his steps; he looked over one shoulder, his gaze fixated on the girl. “I know I am” he replied softly. The girl was a little shocked by the response, but the astonishment was quickly replaced by burning hate.

            As the two boys walked down the extensive pathway; the old guy who had led them in, hobbled after them. “Wait! What about the negotiation deals?” he asked, panting. “Figure it out yourself” Ayato sneered. “Just do what I said” Kaneki reminded. The old man stopped going after them at that; beginning to bark orders at the other guards hiding behind shelves, and stacks of boxes in the large room. It was an abandoned warehouse. One of the many bases Kaneki and Ayato visit. _Correction_. It was one of the many bases they _have_ to visit.

            Kaneki and Ayato finally arrived outside the warehouse; the cold, morning wind greeting them. “The sun is rising. We should get back” Kaneki murmured, fishing out his car keys. The two boys made their way across the empty, warehouse lot to a matte black sports car parked at the end. As the car doors automatically opened, sweeping up into the air, Ayato witnessed a wave of vehicles coming their way. “The buyers are here” he announced, slipping inside the passenger seat. Kaneki didn’t reply, taking his seat behind the driver’s wheel. He didn’t care about the buyers, but knowing that they were close made him want to get out faster. And so he did. “The sun has risen” he mumbled, driving passed a procession of auctioneers’ vehicles.

 

            “Are you sure you want me to take this? I can come back and pay the rest” an old woman asked warily. She held a tray of food consisting of fries, a burger, and a soda shakily. Hide took hold of her hands, steadying and relaxing them.

            “It’s alright. It’s just 1000 yen” Hide assured, patting the old woman’s hands kindly. “Also, you’ve been back here for the fifth time. My manager is starting to suspect something; you know?” he warned the old woman. Her eyes widened at the realization. “S-should I not take the food then? I mean, I am 1000 yen short so…” This was not what the blonde was going for at all. Hide refrained himself from sighing. “It’s okay, _really_ ” he insisted.

            “ _Hey_ , can I take my order!?” a middle aged man behind the old woman growled.

            “Umm, excuse you? I’m talking over here, Grumpy-san” Hide retorted back. It was not the best choice of words. “What did you say!?” the man howled, face reddening in ire. Following the man, the manager’s voice boomed from the kitchen. “HIDEYOSHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Hide swiftly looked back, meeting eye contact with his supervisor at the back of the kitchen. His manager’s eyeballs comically bulged out of their sockets. “W-what she doing back at the cashier!?” he shouted across the room, pointing at the trembling old woman.

            “She’d been back here for the fifth time!” Grumpy-san replied.

            “Hey, he didn’t ask _you_!” Hide snarled at the middle-aged man. The latter took offense, but could not voice out his comeback when all everyone heard was the manager’s yelling: “ARE YOU GIVING OUT FREE FOOD AGAIN, HIDEYOSHI!?”. With that, he stomped his way through the crowded kitchen.

Hide turned back to the old woman, his visage panicked. “You better go, right _now_!” he commanded franticly. This time, the old woman was more cooperative and willing. She nodded, and was out the door in a flash. What a fast old woman she was.

Hide’s manager arrived at the scene; a scowl etched on his lips. “Hey-” the blonde was mercilessly cut off. “My office, NOW!” the manager demanded. Hide’s shoulder’s slumped in defeat. “Yes, sir” he sighed, trailing behind his manager like a beaten puppy.

The office door slammed shut clamorously, rattling Hide’s figure. He watched silently as his manager seated himself on a small desk at the center of the room. The man folded his arms on the desk, glaring daggers at Hide. “When are you going to stop giving out free food to everyone?”

“I was just being nice, sir” Hide replied, his voice quaking.

The manager stared at him for a moment. “That’s it. You’re fired” he decided, standing up.

“W-what!? You can’t-I mean, just take it out of my paycheck” Hide helplessly pleaded.

“You don’t have a paycheck!” the manager growled, veins protruding on his forehead. Hide just gawked at him, loss at words. “W-what?” he didn’t understand. How could he not have a paycheck? “I don’t know how many times you’ve suggested that, but by now; I bet your “paycheck” is at zero because of it” the manager explained, rubbing his temples.

Hide remained silent. He couldn’t argue. It seemed probable; if not, the truth. “I-I see…” the blonde hung his head. “I’ll go change and pack up then” He exited the room silently, treading to the employee’s lounge. Once the blonde had changed, he neatly folded his work clothes and left it on a table. Then he was out of the store without making any eye contact with anyone.

 

The bell to a certain café rang, signaling a new customer. “Welcome to Anteiku. How can-” the greeter paused. “Hide, are you okay?” the hostess, Touka, asked concernedly. The broom in her hands that was sweeping the floor stopped moving. She walked up to the blonde when Nishiki appeared with two mugs of coffee. “You look like shit, Hide” he greeted. Touka slapped his arm as he passed by. “Ignore him. What’s wrong?” she asked her friend.

Hide sighed heavily, seating himself on one of the high bar stools by the counter. Touka rolled her eyes. “Don’t be difficult and talk, you annoying shit!” she was always fast to lose her patience; faster when she was previously concerned, like she just was.

“Oh, so _you_ can use profanity on him, and _I_ can’t?” Nishiki groused as he came back around.

“It’s different for you, dumbass” Touka snide. Before Nishiki could reply, she turned back to the gloomy Hide. “What’s wrong? You’re not being your annoying, energetic self” she bumped the blonde’s elbow. “I actually prefer him this way” Nishiki commented, brewing up another cup of coffee. “No one asked for your opinion!” Touka snapped, glowering at the taller male. “No one asked for _your_ opinion either!” Nishiki countered, glowering back. Hide sighed, uncomfortable with the sudden tension. “Can you guys stop?” he asked his friends. Touka slammed her hands on the counter. “Can _you_ stop being so depressed!?” she said before going back to her broom. The short haired girl was pissed, and Hide didn’t like that. He didn’t like making Touka mad, or anyone. “I’m sorry. It’s just I got fired…again”

Touka stopped sweeping once again. Her stiff shoulders dropped from her ears. “Were you being too nice and giving out free stuff, again?” she figured it was probably the same scenario. It always was with Hide. The latter nodded guiltily. Touka closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. “I know being polite and all is good, but there’s a limit. You do know that doing that affects you, _right_?” Hide nodded. “Then why keep doing it? You’ll never hold a job like that” the blue haired girl lectured.

“It’s just a part time job…” Hide weakly reasoned. “That’s not a good reason. Start thinking about the troubles it’ll bring you when you do nice shit like that” she advised…for the umpteenth time. “I get that, but I don’t want to bother them with my problems” Hide countered. Touka dropped her broom, marching back up to her friend. “It’s not a problem to tell a customer “no” when it’s against the rules”

“But if I said that; it would seem like I’m doing it for myself, because I don’t want to get in trouble. That I’m not giving them their food or whatever, because their short some money; that I have no balls to risk getting in trouble for something small like 1000 yen. That’s selfish” Hide argued.

“Wow…” Nishiki muttered under his breath. Touka was going to shot him another look, but the closing door to the lounge room was all she saw.

“You can be a little selfish, Hide. You keep getting fired because you’re not!” Touka debated frustratingly, throwing her hands in the air.

“Whatever~! I’ll just get another job!” Hide chirped, back to his sunny self. He pocketed his hands. “I got to go, but when do you get off?”

“Around nine” Touka answered, picking up the dust pan on the floor. She emptied its contents on a nearby trash bin. “You going to the PD?”

“Yup!” Hide squeaked. “See ya later~!” he waved goodbye.

 

Hide had an internship at the Tokyo Police Department. Since it was an internship, he didn’t get paid. Thus, he needed a part time job. Well, it was time for a new one, again… _Moreover_ , he took upon an internship at the PD, because he’s studying to be a crime investigator. He supposed an internship would help him. But, it t kind of doesn’t. Getting coffee and printing out paperwork wasn’t exactly “crime investigating”. Whatever though, Hide is not complaining.

Hide walked in and found the department in a ruckus. Everyone was yelling and running around in circles that he was getting dizzy. Even so, the blonde maneuvered his way through the busy crowd, spotting Akira on a nearby cubicle. “Good morning, Mado-san!” he greeted. Akira looked up from her paperwork briefly. She was so calm despite everyone else losing their shit. Then again, she was always calm and collected. “Good morning, and again, call me Akira” she reminded the boy.

Hide laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, I keep forgetting” the blonde bowed slightly, hands pressed together.

“Don’t you have work?” the female blonde asked, realizing that it was too early for Hide to be there. “Not anymore” Hide answered. Akira seemed to understand. “What’s with the hustle and bustle around here?” the boy finally asked, doing a little dance. “Stop that” Akira said first of. Hide stood stiff and straight, saluting cheekily. “Yes, ma’am!”. Akira ignored that.  “There was a group of human traffickers spotted this morning. They got away” she informed dully.

“And I let a hostage kill himself!” Amon roared as he walked in. He tugged at his tie loose. Akira nodded in affirmation at her fellow officer’s statement. “One of the traffickers got left behind. We were going to interrogate him, but then he stabbed himself” she further explained.

“Wasn’t he patted down?” Hide asked.

“He was, but he hid this tiny, rod-like knife in a cutout flap on his jacket sleeve. It was cleverly concealed that we didn’t felt it there” Amon added dejectedly. “Maybe I should have patted him down. I _might_ have found it…” he mumbled to himself.

“Get him some coffee. Make it bitter” Akira instructed Hide. The latter grinned toothily, and gave a thumb up. “Want anything Akira-san?” he asked before taking off. “Get me the same, but not as bitter”. That was vague, but Hide knew his superiors well. “Gotcha!” he chirped, running to the breakroom immediately.

The coffee maker was at the back of the room; on a table against the window looking out to the parking lot. Hide stopped his tracks, perceiving a man who definitely did not look like a police officer. The blonde quickly made his way to the back exit, and out to the lot.

“Excuse me, sir. Are you lost?” Hide called out to the mysterious man. He just realized that the man stood next to what looked like a violet Lamborghini. Hide approached the man closer. It was a Lamborghini.

The tall man turned upon feeling Hide’s presence behind him. He gasped melodramatically at the sight of Hide. Meanwhile, the blonde backed up a little. He wondered why the tall man with the expensive car was staring at him in awe. Was something on his face? “Your face!” Hide slouched. There was probably a pimple or something just as unsightly on his face to this rich man. “It’s beautiful! Bellissimo!” that was unexpected. Both the compliment and the…Italian? Hide wasn’t sure.

“T-thank you” the blonde murmured quietly. He was grateful, yes, but very unsettled. “Have you ever considered becoming a model?” the man asked, leaning in closer and cupping Hide’s face for closer inspection. Hide tensed up, taking a deep breath to calm himself. That was a mistake; for he began to choke on the other man’s thick, perfume scent. It was nice, but suffocating. “N-no, I haven’t” the boy coughed out.

“My, you must have a dirty mirror!” the tall man began to sob. Hide raised an eyebrow. Why was he crying? S-should he pacify him? “Yes, you must have; if you can’t see your beauty. You are radiant, my boy!” the stranger threw his hands in the air in pure bliss, acting as if he were blinded by Hide’s beauty. The blonde _is_ quite convinced this man may truly be blinded by his beauty. Hide hoped that wasn’t the case though. That’ll just be really weird…

“I-I’ll make sure to clean my mirror then” Hide promised, though he doesn’t know why he is.

“Yes, yes, you really must!” the man agreed. “I am Tsukiyama Shuu, by the way” he held out a hand to Hide; which the latter shook gratefully. Tsukiyama’s hands were really soft and warm. _“Probably because of his heated Lamborghini, and some expensive lotion”_ Hide thought. “I am a modeling agent” Tsukiyama added. He slipped out a card from his coat pocket, and proceeded to hold it out to Hide. The latter had no choice, but to take the card.  

“Ghoul Haute Couture” Hide read the grey and black card. He flipped it over, and Tsukiyama’s name and phone number was on the back.

“That is the company I work for. Ghoul is a high-end clothing brand that owns many stores worldwide, and has its private, specially made magazine that features all of its new clothes. Ghoul is very high class that it cannot share a magazine with any other competitors” Tsukiyama explained.

“A-and you want _me_ to be a model for a _designer_ company?” Hide was not connecting the dots. Him? A model? _No_. Him a model for a worldwide popular, private magazine, haute couture fashion company? He felt the urge to laugh, but he figured that would be rude.

“C'est ça! You are perfect for our new line of sporty, bright fashion!” Tsukiyama spread his arms wide open, indicating Hide’s whole person. It _was_ true. Hide _was_ currently wearing a bright orange, sports jacket.

Hide scratched his head. “I’ll think about it” he told the man. Tsukiyama clapped his hands in delight. “I would appreciate it if you do” he fished out his car keys and clicked a button. At the command, the car door raised itself open. A wave of warm, saccharine fragrance wafted from the car, invading the parking lot. Hide could not help but awe, and choke…again. “Until we meet again, ciao!” Tsukiyama farewell, slipping inside his car. A moment later he was driving away, waving out the window as he did so.

“He didn’t answer me if he was lost or not…” Hide recalled. He looked down at his hand, and at the business card tweaked in between his fingers. Modeling, huh?

Hide retold his meeting with Tsukiyama to Touka when he picked up the latter from work. “Akira was kind of mad because I took too long to get the coffee. Amon didn’t care; he was still worked up about the hostage suicide” the blonde concluded, walking side by side Touka on the sidewalk. The two crossed the street together once the walking signal indicated they could go. “A model, huh?” Touka hummed in thought.

“It’s quite funny that he’d think I was model material” Hide chuckled. “But!” he added quickly. Touka stared at the other, face falling. Here we go… “I am pretty good looking, if I so myself!” Hide boasted, grinning ear to ear. “Shut up, Hideyoshi!” Touka lightly shoved the other. “But if you really think so, go become a model then” she shrugged.

Hide placed a hand on his heart. “Ouch. _If_ I think so? _If_? What about you? Don’t you think I’m pretty enough to be a model!?” the boy whimpered, clinging onto Touka’s arm. “Get off, dork!” Touka laughed, extricating her arm from Hide’s clutch. “And fine, okay. Your model material!” she acquiesced. She felt like humoring the other, for once. “Yay! I’m model material!” the blonde haired boy screamed for the world to hear; attracting attention from everyone in the street. Touka felt embarrassed, her cheeks and ears reddening. At the same time, she was used to this, and couldn’t help but giggle. Hide joined her, and the two laughed all the way home.

Touka unlocked the door to her apartment; which was across from Hide. “Do go for it though. With modeling, you don’t have to work with customers” she pointed out.

Hide halted from opening his door. “Are you saying that then, I won’t get fired?” he was torn whether he should be offended or not.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying” Touka opened her door, halfway stepping in.

Hide shrugged. “That’s fair” he decided to not be offended. It was the truth anyways. “Hey, would you come with me to the fashion agency tomorrow?”

“You know where it is already?” Touka asked. Hide shook his head. “Nope!” he chirped. “But I’m about to!” he waved the card with Tsukiyama’s name and number on it. “Alright then, wake me up” the blue haired female agreed. The blonde snickered to himself. “I think _you’ll_ be waking me up, but okay!”

Before bed, Hide quickly called Tsukiyama and was surprised to found the man still awake. It was nearly midnight when he called -Hide got caught up watching a movie since nine. Moreover, after what seemed like an endless flamboyant conversation, Tsukiyama revealed the address of the Tokyo branch of Ghoul Fashion Enterprise. After that, Hide fell asleep.

Tsukiyama ended the call. “Who was that?” a man seated a few feet away from him asked, their whole being shadowed by the darkness of the conference room. Albeit, a sliver of moonlight shined upon his superior’s typical, prosaic, white suit. Tsukiyama has the urge to barf every time he saw the man wearing it. He wears it _every_ _day_ , though at least a different copy of it. Nonetheless, it was still a miserable, fashion atrocity; especially for one who owns a couture clothing line. “A new model is arriving today” Tsukiyama made sure to say _today_. After all, it was past midnight. The purple haired man was meticulous like that.

“Glad to hear” the boss nodded pleasingly. He added. “Make sure Kaneki has nothing to say about it, Shuu…or else” he threatened.

“Understood” Tsukiyama bowed.

 

Touka sat on the couch, waiting for Hide. The boy was right. She was the one who’ll be doing the waking up process. She brought her knees up to her chest, planting her feet on the soft cushions. Her eyes were glued to the news channel. It spoke about the human trafficking incident Hide mentioned. Speaking of the blonde, he had finally emerged from his bedroom. “Ready?” Touka asked, throwing her head back to face her friend. “Yup, let’s roll~!” Hide cheerfully announced.

            Ghoul Enterprise was… “The hell is this!? I know Japan was technologically advanced, but this whole goddamn building is a movie theater screen!” Touka howled, waving her hands frustratingly at the tall, glass building before her. The building was space gray, and purely made of glass. Typical, yes. But, Touka and Hide have never seen a glass building that played a video and swiped with images of their models on all four sides of it! “This is great! I already stick out like a sore thumb just by the building itself!” Hide remarked sarcastically.

            As the duo walked in, a wave of cool, fresh air hit them both. Then, the aroma of sweet cherries filled the air around them. “Ooh! Cherries!” Hide beamed. Touka just rolled her eyes, folding her arms. At that moment, a wailing cry sounded from the left, and caught their attention. Hide found an overly ecstatic Tsukiyama running his way.

            “Hide-kun, you’ve arrived!” Tsukiyama threw his arms around the smaller boy, suffocating the boy with his overwhelming fragrance once again. “I-I’m glad to be here” Hide panted out once Tsukiyama released him. “Thank you for offering me this job” the blonde bowed. Tsukiyama was going to say something about “No need for formalities” and the such, when a scathing voice interrupted him.

            “Is that the new model?” a hushed, yet loud and conspicuously irritated voice, asked. The extravagant man groaned internally. “It is, Ka-”

            The scathing voice emerged behind Tsukiyama, slightly pushing the taller man aside. Hide was faced with another male no taller than him with snow white hair. Despite the bright hair, the man didn’t seem to wear any other whites. He wore a _black_ , long overcoat with a fur hood, _black_ leather pants, _charcoal_ combat boots, and a _black_ , knitted sweatshirt…over a crisped, _ebony_ dress shirt. “Leave” the dark stranger commanded.

            Immediately, Touka’s face scrunched up in fury. Profanity was never heard however. Not with Hide yelling “Hello! Nice to meet you! I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi! Call me Hide if you like!” he held out a hand, his smile unwavering despite the pointed glare.

 

 

 

 

           


	2. Issue Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the best proofread since i feel really bad for releasing this sooooo lateee. even tho i promised not to...I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. schoo happened..but aye! its spring break now! so earlier releases? yeah! anyways, idk if this is an extra long chapter? but a lot of things has happened. hide's detective tendencies are revealed and so are kaneki's dominant side??? idk. also, kirishima sibling fight?? not too bad of course. anyways see for yourself~! oh and i changed the paragraph lining cause im crazy and cant make up my mind, meh.

 The white haired male gritted his teeth, sneering in disgust before striding away without another word. Hide was left standing with his stranded hand still held out before him. “Why is he so fucking rude?!” Touka couldn’t help but cuss. “Maybe he doesn’t like newcomers?” Hide supposed, chuckling to reduce the tense atmosphere.

            “That’s a way of putting it…” Tsukiyama mumbled to himself. At that, Touka peered at him doubtfully. “Anyways!” the purple haired male announced, disregarding Touka’s look. “I am so sorry about that. Kaneki is a…difficult one to befriend. However, do not let him falter you, my vibrant Hide-kun! There are many others who would gladly welcome you!” Tsukiyama assured.

            “Better be” Touka murmured under her breath, receiving a look from the blonde. “That’ll be awesome!” Hide chirped, still slightly glaring from the corner of his eyes at Touka.

            “Magnifique! Shall we go and meet the others then?” Tsukiyama offered; a hand held out to Hide. “Uh, sure” the blonde shrugged. He reluctantly placed his hand into the taller male’s, unsure as to why it was necessary to hold his hand. Touka questioned it too, but she decided to not voice it out. Hide might get mad depending on how she says it, and her pre-established phrase was something that was going to make him mad.

            The duo was led to another lounge room. As the door swung open, what looked like a flying ash tray flew Tsukiyama’s way, and the man had to close the door to avoid it. A loud thud sounded behind the wooden door and was followed by glass breaking. Hide recoiled at the sound. “Umm, what was that Tsukiyama-san?” he asked the purple haired man. “Your co-worker” the latter answered vaguely, re-opening the door. This time, there were no projectiles. Thank God.

            As the doors were opened, Hide and Touka witnessed a girl dancing atop a glass coffee table. It was unsafe, but she had grace. The layers of her skirt, multiple, separate ones atop the other, were various colors of the rainbow; as she twirled, it looked like a flower blooming. The mysterious girl also wore a single, yellow silken scarf that flew behind her amongst muddled but doable green hair. Furthermore, she wore laced socks that must have been slippery on the crystalline table. Yet, she had full control. It was mesmerizing; Hide would admit.

            “Eto-chan!” Tsukiyama called out to the girl.

            The girl halted immediately, dropping to her knees professionally and smoothly. Hide was taken back, and Touka would gladly say she was too. They looked at each other and then back at the girl, Eto. “Yes, Tsukiyama-san?” Eto replied, her soft voice velvety but lethargic.

            Tsukiyama pressed his lips together, and his hands motioning at the shattered ashtray by the door. There was also an indent on the used to be perfectly polished wooden door. The purple haired man didn’t seem to realize though, so no one said anything.

            “I’m sorry, but I had an idea to the dance on the table. It seemed like a nice challenge” Eto reasoned. Tsukiyama just gaped. “A challenge?” he raised an eyebrow. “Yes, a challenge. It looked dangerous to stand on; let alone dance in these socks” Eto jumped off the table, wiggling her toes. The purple haired man blinked once. “I see…” he met the girl’s gaze, who only blinked back. “Setting that aside, I have someone to introduce to you” Tsukiyama gestured at Hide behind him. The blonde winced at the sudden switch of focus.

            “H-hello! I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi, nice to meet you. Call me Hide, if you want” the blonde introduced, bowing. Eto immediately paced over to him, her whole being seeming to glide on the marble floor. She placed her hands on both sides of Hide’s face, cradling his head. Hide blinked, eyes widening.

            “Are you going to work here?” Eto asked, green eyes searching for an answer on the other’s face. “Umm, yes. Tsukiyama-san was just showing me around” Hide answered. Eto released his head, making him relax. “I am excited to work with you then” the green haired girl beamed. “What would he model?” she turned back to Tsukiyama.

            “Based on his appearance, I was thinking of making him work with bright clothes” Tsukiyama revealed. “Directly under me then?” Eto tilted her head. “Precisely!” the purple haired man nodded. “Hide-kun, Eto-chan is in fact one of our main models here in Ghoul. She would be your senpai in the division you’ll be working in” the man explained. “Oh!” Hide winced. “Please take care of me then!” he bowed.

            Eto’s lips split into a smile. “Gladly” then, before anyone else could reply or say anything more, the door clicked open. A woman stepped in, clipboard in hand. “I heard an awful noise come from over here” she began. The newcomer looked up from her clipboard, purple tresses slipping out from behind her ears. She wore a form fitting, leather pencil skirt with a sleeveless turtleneck for a top. The woman walked in, heels clicking.

            “That noise was caused by me, Kamishiro-san. Forgive me” Eto apologized, nudging her head at the broken ash tray’s direction. Kamishiro eyed the broken shards, and then her eyes panned to the dent on the door. “And the dent?” she asked. Tsukiyama seemed to bulked. “Dent? What dent?!” he paced over to the door instantly. Once in front of it, he finally saw the depression. He sighed heavily, shoulders drooping. “I’ll call someone to replace it” he offered, fishing out his phone.

            Kamishiro’s gaze switched to Hide, but she was looking at someone _beside_ him. Touka raised an eyebrow. “Hello” she greeted the woman, upon sensation of her gaze. “Touka, and this here is my friend Hide. He’s going to be working here” the navy haired girl went ahead and introduced.

            “Last name?” Kamishiro requested, not taking Hide into regard. Touka’s eyebrows knit in ire. She didn’t appreciate that. Why would this woman care anyway? _She_ wasn’t the one who’s going to be a model. However, before Touka could retort, the door opened again and someone walked in, complaining. “Rize, Kaneki is in a pissy mood, and I need someone to drive me back to my house. I forgot something” a lanky male with messy, navy blue hair walked in; his attention on his phone despite addressing someone.

            “Sorry. I-” Kamishiro-san, Rize, was interrupted.

            “Ayato!?” Touka yelled across the room. The lanky male responded with a flinch, staring unbelievably at the menacing girl before him. “Eh? You know him?” Hide asked, looking back and forth between Touka and the guy, Ayato. There was a striking resemblance between the two, Hide realized. The navy hair, piercing eyes, and rebellious gait. He figured they must be related. Siblings? “Yeah I know him! He’s my stupid little brother” Touka spat out, still glowering up at the taller male. Meanwhile, Hide was left aghast. Well, he did guess they were siblings, but he really didn’t believe himself even though it was very probable. After all, he’d never seen Ayato before, nor have Touka ever talked about him.

            “Don’t call me stupid. What the fuck are you doing here anyways?!” Ayato scowled, pocketing his device. Touka stepped forward, stomping her way to her little brother. She looked up at him, face still scrunched up in annoyance. “I’m here because my friend is. As for you?” she scrutinized him. Ayato stepped back a little and looked to his side. Hide sense uncertainty amongst the boy. Like he didn’t want to answer…or couldn’t? “Why do you care?” was the petty response Ayato gave, more like, _could_ give. 

Touka scoffed. “You think I do? I don’t. I just wanted to know the reason as to why you’re still alive. Thought you dropped dead long ago” Hide found himself hissing internally, for Ayato’s sake. He knows he should be siding with Touka, but there was something odd about this conservation…something is being held back. On Ayato’s share. 

Ayato grit his teeth, fists clutched. “If you don’t fucking care, then don’t ask!” he growled. “Oh! So now you _want_ me to care?! Why should I anyways when you just up and disappear on me!? And for me to find in you in a place like this? Doesn’t even look like you need me!” Touka grumbled.

 _“Disappeared?”_ Hide found himself mumbling the word. He was hung up on that word for some reason, but he couldn’t fully think about it. Not when Ayato started laughing, starling everyone. “That’s _right_! I don’t need your shitty help! I’m fine on my own. Glad to know that you think so too!” he smirked scathingly.

Hide frowned, and not because Ayato was mean or cold-hearted. No. It was because the latter’s statement didn’t come out like it should have. To the blonde, instead of a statement of power and independence, it was more of the opposite…

“I’m leaving” Touka announced, clearly fed up. She bumped against her brother as she trudged out of the room. “Wait! Touka-chan!?” Hide called after his friend, running to the door. “Holdup, Hide-kun! We’re not done yet!” Tsukiyama panicked. At his call, the blonde halted at the door. “I’m sorry, but I have to go!” Hide apologized, his hand on the door. He flew it open and ran out without another word.

            Kaneki was back at the lobby, seated on one of the waiting couches with a book in hand. He was immense in its universe when shouting broke him out of its spell. The white haired male shut his novel, grimacing. The moment the book snapped close, Touka sped by furiously with Hide trailing behind her, yelling, “Wait up Touka-chan! What’s wroooonggggg~!?”. Kaneki watched the two leave, and witnessed as something fell out of Hide’s coat pocket. He stared at the fallen item. However, Kaneki couldn’t tell from his distance what it was, so he forced himself to get up for a closer look. The male found himself hovering over a flat, piece of plastic. He crouched down and picked it up. A smiling picture of Hide was stuck on the corner of the laminated card. “Police Department?” Kaneki murmured. The card read that Hide was an intern. “Hmm…” the white haired male hummed. Within his gray eyes, twinkled a hint of interest.

            “ _Ah_ …he’s gone” a disappointed Tsukiyama appeared. “I guess I’ll just fetch him later” he decided, head dropping.

            “I’ll do it” Kaneki offered, turning to the man with a smile. Tsukiyama recoiled. From both the offer and the smile. “N-no need to. I-” he was cut off. “No. I insist” Kaneki persisted. Tsukiyama eyed him. “You look stressed out. Take a rest” the shorter male offered. Tsukiyama continued to stare, then finally he perceived something in the other’s hand. He opened his mouth to say something about it, but – “Excuse me. I have somewhere to be” Kaneki pardoned, pocketing the ID card slyly.

            Touka didn’t want to talk about it, so Hide didn’t push it. The blonde also didn’t felt like returning to Ghoul. As far as he can see, he probably doesn’t even have a chance of getting the job after what just happened. Not that he blames Touka. The prospect of him being a model from the start was ridiculous anyways. Hide laughed bitterly, walking alongside storefronts. “Wow. This time I didn’t even _get_ the chance to get fired” the blonde ridiculed himself. He checked the time on his phone. It was a little early, but he really didn’t have anything else to do. “There’s always paper to copy or coffee to brew” he shrugged, heading to the PD.

            Today, the Police Department wasn’t a huge mess like it was yesterday. Everyone was still worked up and tense though. Hide felt kind of out of place. Everyone was working so hard, and as an intern, he has no relation to the case whatsoever. Or any cases at that. “Morning Hideyoshi. Off at work today?” a man’s voice greeted the blonde from behind. Hide turned around and found Arima standing by the entrance. How he overlooked the guy, he has no idea. “Ahahaha. More like off of work forever” Hide informed awkwardly. “You always bounce back” Arima “encouraged”, walking over to a nearby desk. “I wonder if that’s still a good thing; after getting fired so many times and all?” Hide wondered, sulking. Arima just stared at him, and then back at the documents he had in his grasp. The man was never really a talker, and Hide couldn’t blame him for not wanting to get involve in some college student’s problems.

            “By the way, how is the human trafficking investigation going?” Hide asked, changing the subject. He made sure to sound a bit brighter, but not too chipper with such a subject. Arima didn’t answer for a while. Finally, he set down his documents. “We have a sort of lead. If you can even call it, one” there was disappointment in the man’s voice. Hide regretted asking. He intended to get rid of the gloom he caused, but it seems he just added to it. “W-what’s the lead?” well, there’s no turning back now. “The police are looking into a billionaire who used to be affiliated with human trafficking. However, we don’t have enough proof to actually investigate his moves, so we’ll have to hang low until then” Arima enlightened.

            “Oh…that sucks” that was lame, but Hide didn’t know how to relate. Again, it was not like he worked in missions or investigations before. He wishes he could… _just_ _once_. “Morning Hide” a female greeted, it was Akira. “Morning Akira-san~!” Hide greeted back cheerfully, saluting even. “Found a job yet?” Akira asked, handing Arima some more documents. Hide pressed his lips into a flat line, avoiding the other’s gaze. “No…” _-almost got one though! -_ he added internally. “You’ll find one soon” the female blonde cunningly reassured. The intern lit up at that. “Thanks!” he chirped. “Oh, back to what we were talking about, who’s the guy?” Hide turned back to Arima.

            Arima organized a few papers before answering, “His name is Yamori, but in the luxurious world he is known by the name Jason” Akira seemed to caught on with the conversation. “He owns a really big company today. You might have seen it before” she added. Hide stared for a moment. “What is it exactly?” he asked. “The name you’re looking for is Ghoul Haute Couture” Mado, Akira’s father, answered upon arrival. Arima and Akira flinched at the older man’s sudden presence. Hide too, but for a different reason.

            “Ghoul Haute Couture?” Hide repeated, blinking widely at his superiors.

“Ah, that’s where I work” someone added.

The blonde jumped at the new presence in the room. In addition, he turned around but only to find someone very unexpected. “You dropped this, Hide-kun” the man who had told Hide to leave Ghoul was now holding out his ID card to him in the PD. “T-thanks…” the blonde hesitantly received his ID card, still gaping at his unexpected guest.

            “Who are you?” Akira asked. The white haired male turned to her; a warm smile splitting his face. More like, in Hide’s point of view, plastered temporarily like a sticker above his real expression. This dude was not fooling him, but Hide has a feeling he doesn’t want to trick anyone. That he’s not putting up an act because faking blatantly was so much better, because it’ll annoy Hide knowing that…

            “I’m Kaneki Ken, Hide-kun’s co-worker” Kaneki introduced, bowing. Arima quirked an eyebrow. “I thought Hideyoshi didn’t have a job” he eyed the blonde at that. “S-same” the latter stuttered, raising even more eyebrows from everyone but Kaneki. “Oh, but weren’t you just in the middle of an orientation?” Kaneki reminded him. Hide gnashed his teeth, “I was, wasn’t I?” Kaneki was trying to make a fool of him, and it was working. Hide clenched his fists. “He left suddenly, so I came to fetch him” Kaneki further clarified.

            Akira continued to question the white haired male. “How’d you know he was here?”. Kaneki sneered, gaining him displeased looks. “His ID of course. It was addressed to here.” Now, Akira was displeased for a different reason. “I see…” she yielded, though there was still doubt in her eyes. “So, you work in Ghoul?” Mado butted in. Everyone turned to him, sending him looks of _“Why are you bringing that up?”_

“I do” Kaneki replied almost immediately. Hide took note that the abrupt response suggested that Kaneki was waiting for the topic to come up. “And Hide-kun would be working there too, _soon_ ” the male model added, glancing at the blonde. The latter doesn’t want to say that the way Kaneki just said that/looked at him hinted at underlying tone of possession, ownership, and permanent _departure_ , but it really did _seem_ like that. Hide wants to stress the word “ _seem_ ”. Seeming is not equivalent to factual after all…That there isn’t dangerous waiting for him by working at ghoul.

“His job exactly?” Arima demanded clarification.

“A model” Kaneki answered. At that, Mado hooted and slapped Hide on the back rather strongly despite his age. The blonde lurched forward, back searing with pain. “Oww!” he whined. “Yes. Hide-kun has quite the looks…apparently.”

 _“Apparently!?”_ the blonde wanted to shout, face turning red from ire. Only the latter shown, and Kaneki took great pleasure from it. “May I take him back now?” he requested. “Yes, but I have something to tell him before you leave” Mado requested back. Kaneki simply nodded. “Of course. Excuse me then, I’ll be in the car” he bowed. Hide watched Kaneki go, and as soon as the latter was out of earshot, Mado flipped him around. The old man held out a small microphone the could latch onto clothes. “Wear it” Mado whispered, his eyes crinkled in mirth and a smirk tugging at his lips.

Hide walked out of the PD, met by a matte black sports car parked right in front of it. He went around it and opened the door opposite of the driver’s. “Why did you come here?” Hide asked, still standing outside. Kaneki just stared at him. “Sit” he commanded, like a master does to its dog. “Why did you come here?” Hide repeated. Without a moment’s hesitance, Kaneki had snatched the blonde’s arm and pulled him halfway into the car with a ferocious tug. Hide gawked at him with saucer-like eyes. Good. “I said, sit” Kaneki commanded once more, tugging at the arm in his clutch once more to make his point clear. Hide slowly, but obediently seated himself. Once the latter was situated, Kaneki swiftly yanked at the seat belt beside Hide and strapped him with a click. The blonde had no time to blink as the action unfolded, and he was left flinching at the loud click that served as a sort of _warning_.

Kaneki began to drive, silence and tension hanging in the air. He took a peek at his companion at the corner of his eye. Hide was staring at his lap, and nothing but his lap. It was endearing. To see the other _so_ quiet and lax. It was a sign of _compliance_. “Tsukiyama asked me to fetch you” Kaneki spoke, breaking the silence. He turned to look briefly. “That’s a lie” Hide boldly stated. Kaneki glared at him. “What are you basing that on?” he hissed out. “You don’t like me, so you couldn’t have wanted to fetch me” Hide reasoned. Kaneki smiled to himself. Hide was shrewder than he gave him credit for. “Reword “don’t” to “didn’t”” was the reply from Kaneki, and it left Hide gawking at the other questioningly.

“Hah?” Hide scrunched his eyebrows together. “I’m saying that I used to not like you” Kaneki flatly admitted. “Used to? That was like an hour ago” the blonde pointed out. The car halted. “We’re here” the white haired male announced. Hide could not be happier. He immediately released himself from the seatbelt, and his hands flew to the handle. It wouldn’t open though. The blonde turned back to Kaneki immediately, who was still staring ahead at the road with his hands on the steering wheel. “Open the door” Hide demanded. “Tsukiyama attends to other business around this time” Kaneki dodged the demand. “Want to go somewhere else until he returns” he offered. “No thank you” Hide flatly declined. “Please, let me take you somewhere” Kaneki insisted. The blonde continued to stare incredulously. “I don’t see the need to” he countered.

Kaneki frowned, and he was glowering at Hide rather crossly. The blonde almost wants to comply… “Please let me as an apology for my rudeness. Wait… _no_ …” Kaneki turned his gaze downwards, searching for a better phrase.  “…because I like you” he beamed, please with the statement itself and not the emotions it should held within. Hide squinted at him. Liar. This guy was a big liar, but…it was not like he could leave. The door was still locked. The blonde sighed. “Okay…fine” he hesitantly acquiesced. With that, the sports car began to drive once again to a destination filled with even more discomfort for Hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hide was given a microphone, hmmmmmmm... and he's stuck with hanging out with shady kaneki, lol. im excited to write the next chapter, tbh. more would be revealed about the microphone and of course, lunch with kaneki, yay~! then maybe i'll throw in what's the deal with ayato and touka, if i can fit it that is...anyways, please leave kudos, hits, or comments for support~!!!!!!


	3. Issue Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this done before my break was over, yay~!!! im so happy. it was weird, i wanted to write a lot this week but then got lazy when it actually came to writing...:/ sorry. anyways, heres the third chap. have fun~!

The microphone Hide was given looked like a pin. It looks the way it does, because the Police Department disguises its devices for undercover missions. The microphones, or communication devices are disguised as silver pins. Hide already knew that though; even if he hasn’t gone in a mission himself before. However, the one Mado gave him was red, and it wasn’t a mic like he’d thought. The red pins are new gadgets Hide never heard of until now; they were cameras.

            Hide clipped the pin on his hair. Mado suggested to wear it as a hairpiece, so the camera has a clear view of anything in front of Hide. It wouldn’t work if it were on the boy’s chest, because the lenses can’t search for subjects above it. The blonde didn’t mind though. The red pin looked quite cute on his hair actually. Conversely, he has no idea why Mado gave him the pin. Wasn’t it used by investigators only? Yet, the old man gave it to him…Does that mean he was investigator now!? Hide knew it was wishful thinking, but he felt good. He was part of the action, sort of. Nevertheless, part of it or not, the blonde is still unsure as to what Mado wanted filmed with the camera pin, or his objective whatsoever.

            Hide looked out the floor to ceiling glass window beside him. Aquamarine waters sparkled in the afternoon sun beyond the window. Kaneki had taken him to some seaside restaurant for lunch. Hide wanted to scoff. He felt like the white haired male was _purposely_ trying to make him feel _out of place_ in this grandeur world. That he _didn’t_ _belong_ in the world of models. All of this effort to make Hide decline the offer of being a model. However, it didn’t wholly made sense. Kaneki went and got him back after he _already_ walked out of Ghoul. Wouldn’t it have been easier if Kaneki just left it at that? Or was it really necessary to make Hide feel even more like an alien? The process was too complicated. The blonde may not know Kaneki at all, but something tells him that the man is smart and would scheme in the _easiest_ , _shortest_ way possible.

            _“Maybe he’s trying to scare me, and he didn’t want Tsukiyama-san to go after me instead because the other would try to urge me back to Ghoul. **This** lunch may be his final scheme to make me leave” _ Hide supposed, but he frowned right after. It still didn’t make sense. It was all going down the same road, down to the same question, _“Why try so hard when you’ve already won, Kaneki?”._

 _“Honestly, I probably would still have declined Tsukiyama-san’s offer without his schemes. I mean, who would want to work with a shady guy like **him**!” _ the blonde growled internally. It was all coming back to him now. He wasn’t angry when it happened, because it happened so fast, but Kaneki had ordered him around throughout their car ride together! The guy demanded him to sit, and when Hide didn’t, he was _forced_ to sit down. He also got locked in and now he’s here! Kaneki was shady _and_ dangerous! “Likes me? What a loud of bullshit” Hide huffed to himself.

“Here’s your coffee” Kaneki placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of Hide, startling the other. Hide gawked at the white haired male with gaping eyes. Meanwhile, the latter just smiled, taking his seat in front of the blonde. “Drink it before it gets cold” Kaneki bade, not commenting on what he just heard. That didn’t make Hide feel better though. Actually, the blonde would appreciate it if he’ll just be outright.

“I said I didn’t want anything to eat” Hide reminded the other curtly. Also, who just buys coffee at a five-star restaurant? Kaneki was even weirder than he’d thought.

“It’s coffee. You don’t have to eat it. You drink it” Kaneki argued cleverly. Hide wanted to punch him for that. Must he be so smart?! “Gee. How considerate of you” Hide forced on a smile. He reached out for the jar of sugar cubes on the table when Kaneki moved it out of reach. “Drink it like that” the white haired male _commanded_. Hide’s right eye twitched. First him sitting down, then getting locked inside the car, and now coffee!? Is this guy really trying to control what he wants in his drink!?

The blond glared at Kaneki’s cup of coffee. The other male had the same coffee, pitch black and without any add-ons. Hide looked back up at the other male, grimacing scornfully. “Why’d you bring me here?” he asked, pushing away the steaming cup from his face. Kaneki watched the action with disdain. Hide smirked in triumph at that.

“I wanted to get to know my new co-worker” Kaneki finally replied, his gaze panning from Hide’s cup to the blonde. The white haired male set down his cup. He glared at Hide’s stranded cup of coffee one last time and then at the boy. Meanwhile, Hide took note that Kaneki said “co-worker.” As if he’d agreed to become a model already. “I haven’t decided if I want the job” the blond pointed out. Kaneki just watched him for a minute, lifting up his cup of coffee once again and setting it against his lips. “You’ll want it” he murmured into the cup resolutely.

Hide could not believe this guy. His sternness and certainty was a whole new level, but maybe he’s so certain _because_ he’s stern. He eyed Kaneki. As far as he could tell, the guy uses his brooding look and severity to get his way; which he’ll probably use again to make Hide take the job. The blonde’s head began to hurt at that. From both Kaneki’s attitude, _and_ the fact that he’s going to force him to become a model. Didn’t the guy just told him to get out of his face a few hours ago? Kaneki was…bipolar.

 _“Hmm, bipolar?”_ Hide found himself ruminating over the idea. It seemed like the right term, but at the same time, it felt wrong. Yes, there was a shift in Kaneki’s objective, but he wouldn’t consider that bipolar? Bipolar is more related to mood shifts than intentions. One _could_ say Kaneki’s mood towards Hide went from hate to like. However, the whole “like” thing was an utter lie. Hide’s knows that for sure. The blond ransacked his brain for the right term. Bipolar did fit the shoe, but there was something else that fits better.

“You look like you’re in deep thought” Kaneki commented, snapping Hide out of his train of thought. “Ah. I’m sorry” Hide slightly bowed; he wished he didn’t though. After all, Kaneki doesn’t deserve respect after ordering him around so much. “You’re really respectful. I _like_ that” Kaneki complimented. The blonde didn’t see it as one. Instead, it looked to him that the other wasn’t complimenting the idea of politeness, but the fact that _he’s being respected_. That he was someone in need of reverence from Hide. Albeit, the intern couldn’t put two and two as to why Kaneki would like respect.

“I’ve been raised well” _-unlike some people! -_ Hide smirked scathingly. Kaneki took no offense, and the blonde didn’t appreciate that. “Is that so? Would you like to tell me more about you then?” Kaneki gazed at Hide expectantly. “What do you want to know?” _– or do you really even care?_

“How is it like working at the Police Department?” Kaneki asked abruptly. Hide gaped at him for a good minute. He was ready to ask that one; no doubt. “Umm…” the blonde had to collect his bearings from the sudden attack. It shouldn’t have felt like an attack, but it did. “It’s chill? I mean, I’m just an intern. I don’t do much, but I enjoy being there” Hide wasn’t lying. Even though he barely -doesn’t – partake in any action, he relishes what the PD has to offer him.

“Really? You looked really close to your superiors?” Kaneki questioned him. Hide didn’t like that. Was this guy implying he does more than just copy paper and make coffee? He is _kind_ _of_ flattered that Kaneki suspects that his something _more_ , but he really isn’t. Plus, his probing tone and eyes is making Hide uncomfortable.

“I really don’t do much. I just copy paper, fax them sometimes, tidy up, and make coffee for everyone” Hide practically listed all of his duties. He didn’t want to reveal that he also sometimes has to scrub toilets. Kaneki has belittled him enough for the day. “And my superiors are just really nice and friendly _” -well really, some of them were a struggle to befriend._ Hide couldn’t help but think of either Akira or Arima.

“Then why were you talking about Ghoul?” Kaneki went outright and asked. Hide shivered, goosebumps lining his skin. The _one time_ the guy was being outright and not beating around the bush, the blonde feels like he’s being interrogated. “I was just talking about how I got a job at Ghoul” Hide lied blatantly, his teeth clenched tightly. “I thought you didn’t want to work in Ghoul anymore” Kaneki countered quickly, his lip twitching. Twitching from preventing himself to not smile. To _not_ laugh at Hide, because he can see right through the blonde. The latter clenched his fists. Kaneki _does_ know he intended to decline Tsukiyama-san’s offer! The fact just makes the white haired male even more of an enigma, because if he knew, then why the hell did he go after Hide!?

“Fun fact: the owner of Ghoul used to be affiliated with human trafficking” Kaneki informed out of nowhere.  

Hide went rigid.

That was what Arima said…

A puzzle piece seemed to fall into place.

Kaneki knew Hide was going to decline the modeling job, but he still went after him. Why? _“Is it possible that this man wanted to spy on the polices’ actions toward the human trafficking case? And **I** happened to be connected to the police because I’m an intern. He found my ID and realized that was his chance to spy on the police! He could be doing all of this craziness because of his boss; who **may** or may not be a former human trafficker”_ Hide grasped all at once. Then something else hit him. He turned to his left and watched his reflection on the stainless, glass window. The red pin on his hair glinted under the restaurant lights. _“Mado…h-he realized all of what I just did when he met Kaneki; which is why he gave me the pin!”_ Everything made sense now. Hide was glad to be out of the dark, yet…

The blond faced the man before him; the man _smiling_ at him. Hide remembered doubting the tone of possession Kaneki’s speech implied back at the police. How the white haired male said “soon”, and seemed to say that Hide working at Ghoul would mean he’s _never coming back_. Hide determined that he was just over analyzing. That there is no danger awaiting him at Ghoul. Now, there _was_ danger. Hide gulped. He needs to leave. He also regretted being given the pin. He was an intern for a reason. That reason being because he wouldn’t be able to handle dangerous situations; dangerous _people_. People like Kaneki.

Hide suddenly stood up. Kaneki followed him with his eyes. “What’s wrong?” the other seemed to coo. Hide peered at him. “I need to go. I just realized that I had something important to do back at the Police Department” the blonde wasn’t lying. He did have something important to do. He needed to talk to Mado. “You said you didn’t do anything important there” Kaneki countered, tone heavy. The hairs on the back of Hide’s neck stood. “I’m sorry, but today I did. I forgot about it though, because its not normal” the boy fought to keep his voice even, from quivering.

Kaneki watched Hide. He stood up as well. “I see. Well, Tsukiyama should be back by now. He’s going to be upset to not see you at Ghoul, but alright” the white haired male shrugged. That was easy. _Too_ easy. Hide bowed, “I’m sorry for the inconvenience” he excused himself. “I’m going back to Ghoul. Want a ride back to the PD?” Kaneki offered, halting the blonde. And here was the catch. “That’s not really nece-” Hide was cut short. “The Police Department is not far from Ghoul, so would you just _let_ me?” Kaneki forced the suggestion. The blonde was left speechless, his heart skipping a beat. Kaneki was back to ordering him around. He’s back to being blunt about his wishes. “I-If you say so” Hide couldn’t help but yield…again.

“Great!” Kaneki brightened up, but his face darkened just as quick. Hide followed his gaze and found the other glowering at his untouched beverage. “You sure you don’t want it? I’ll let you put sugar cubes into it this time?” was that his way of enticing Hide? The blonde wanted to laugh, but found it inappropriate so. He shouldn’t actually. Kaneki looks...fragile right now. “I don’t really like coffee” Hide admitted. Kaneki continued to stare. “It’s expensive you know. Far better than the coffee you make at the Police Station” he argued.

Hide didn’t move.

Kaneki’s patience waned. “Drink it” he ordered, snatching the cup and holding it out to the blonde. A good half of the cup spilled due to the action; the piping hot liquid spilling onto Kaneki’s pale hands. Hide’s eyes bulged, and instantly, he grabbed a handful of napkins. He reached out for Kaneki’s burnt hand, but the other moved away much to his surprise. “Drink it” the white haired male repeated, his ire showing through.

“-but your hand!” Hide continued to defy.

“Don’t change the subject” was the reply from Kaneki. Hide stared unbelievably at the other. Even when his hurt, his not willing to relent on his wishes?! Some kind of perseverance. Without much choice left, Hide took the cup. He stared deep into the dark liquid. He couldn’t see anything but his faint reflection on it. The depths of the cup were dark; he couldn’t see the bottom of it. Couldn’t see if there was something that didn’t belong sitting on the bottom…Hide looked back up at Kaneki; who was watching him closely, waiting for him to drink. He had no choice, once again.

Hide took a sip. A small sip. He barely allowed the liquid to graze his lips. The blonde looked back up and met a displeased visage.

“You didn’t drink it” Kaneki frowned.

Hide twitched from the other’s overwhelming tone and look. He looked back down at the cup. Maybe something isn’t there; maybe he’s just being _paranoid_ …The blonde took another swig, this time more than he did the first time. Hide felt the course of warm liquid down his throat; the beverage searing a path from his mouth down to his throat. Then it all settled in, sitting in the pit of his stomach with its emitting warmness. Hide finished the cup, staring at the empty bottom. Nothing unusual was left.

“Thank-” the blonde could not finish his gratitude. For some reason, everything went blurry and his head felt light.

Something _was_ in the drink after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my, i wonder what will happen...anyways, i already got whats happening next planned out but, its all a matter of me not lazing around, lol sowwwyyy. and this chap was shorter than usual, sowwwyy for that too. i was planning to elongate it at first, but where i ended it was soooo good so, cliffhanger~ please leave kudos, hits, or comments~!


	4. Issue Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is not the best proof read. i wrote it. proof read it once so, im sorry for dumb typos, grammar issues, and irrelevant text, etc. also, extra long chap! ooops. i didnt intend it to be so long. it was shorter in my mind, like everything is tbh. hahahaha....(-^-)

Hide woke up in a jolt, breathing heavily and sweat drenching his clothes.

            “Finally awake?” someone commented. Hide went on alert, then his tension died down for a second, but only to come back worst. _“That wasn’t Kaneki…”_ he realized. For the time being, to have Kaneki in the room with him instead of this stranger, was the brighter option.

            “Hello. I’m Yamori” a man donned in a white suit appeared before the blonde. The latter merely gaped for a good minute. He just said his name was Yamori. The man was the owner of Ghoul! Hide gulped. The same owner who still might be a human trafficker… “I’m getting tired of holding my hand out” the man warned; a frown tugging at his lips. “Oh, s-sorry!” Hide took hold of the other’s large hands, feeling it squeeze him a little. “I-I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi” the blonde introduced, eyebrow twitching at Yamori’s grip.

            “I know” Yamori stated, making the hairs on Hide’s neck stood. “I know my new workers well” he added, making the blonde relax a little. However, not much. This man used to be affiliated with human trafficking, possibly still is. If that’s the case, it’s his duty to know his _new_ _products_ well. Hide felt a shiver run down his spine. “A-am I at Ghoul?” Hide guessed, looking out a floor to ceiling window behind him. He saw nothing but starry skies for miles. If he’s at Ghoul, he must be at the top floor. The top out of _eighty_. The blonde shivered even more, promising to himself to not to piss off his boss. A drop from eighty floors would definitely kill. If anything, he’ll be nothing but a splotch of red.

            “You are. Kaneki brought you back here to meet me” Yamori smiled. Hide turned back to him. “W-why?” he may have been a bit cheeky, because he _definitely_ saw Yamori’s smile waver. “He thinks you’re worthy enough to be in the next cover of Ghoul” the man in plain white answered. “He wanted to show you to me. Just to make sure he wasn’t misguided” Yamori further added. The man leaned in closer, making Hide lean back a little. “He wasn’t.” the boss leaned away, straightening back up. “Take that to heart, my boy. Rookies don’t get opportunities like the next issue cover so easily and so fast. The magazine cover for the new season and Spring line too…You must be really wonderful to have caught Kaneki’s eyes” Yamori commented. Hide really wanted to refute that and say, “No. He’s just creepy!” He refrained himself. It hurt, but he managed. “I guess so…” the blond played off coolly. Yamori pocketed his hands. “Kaneki said you bumped your head and passed out” he changed the subject.

            Hide felt like sneering. _“What a lame-ass excuse!”_ he wanted to say. “I did, but I’m fine now” the blonde said instead, assuring the other and plastering on a fake smile. The door behind Yamori clicked open, and the last person Hide wanted to see walked in. A fluff of white, similar to that of a dandelion puff, made its way to Hide. It smiled down at him. More like, _leered_. “Hide-kun, how’s your head?” Kaneki asked concernedly.  

            Hide felt like glaring, but instead he went for a mirthful scowl. “Great!” he chirped sassily. “I heard you were recommending me for the new cover, _thank_ you!” Hide loved being passive-aggressive.

            “Your welcome. Ghoul would love to know all about you, our _precious_ _cover_ _story_ ” Kaneki smirked, bending down to match Hide’s height. The white haired male’s tone and statement was probing enough, but the aspect of being interviewed for a magazine cover scared Hide even more. This man is not planning a normal interview. It seems as if he’s planning to _interrogate_ the blonde. Hopefully, he doesn’t have jurisdiction over the questions Hide is going to be asked. _Hopefully_ …

            Hide gulped. He forced himself to stand up despite wobbly legs. The blonde _hates_ how much Kaneki scares him. It’s like the man has full control over him, and can make the blonde whimper and cry at his own whims. Meanwhile, Kaneki followed Hide’s action, his gaze unwavering on the blonde. He smirked internally at the aspect of seeing an unstable Hide. Honestly, Kaneki didn’t expect to find the other under his control so soon. It’s not perfect just yet though. A few more strings could be attached. It couldn’t hurt.

“I…need to go. It’s late” Hide excused himself. He went around his boss and Kaneki to the door. He opened the large double doors, struggling to do so with his quaking arms. Not only that, his arms felt heavy and his head was throbbing as if he _did_ hit his head. _“Probably because of that drug he gave me!”_ Hide recalled passing out at the restaurant, and the regret of drinking that coffee. The blond felt like glowering at Kaneki, but Yamori would see so he didn’t.

“Goodnight, Nagachika-kun” Yamori farewell. “Goodnight, Hide-kun” Kaneki behind him added; a clear smile on his lips. This time, the smile wasn’t a leer nor did it meant anything else. Hide hated that fact even more. It showed that Kaneki was confident in his ability to instill fear in him. “Good night, boss” Hide said to Yamori, and that man alone.

 

The doors slid open, and a gust of cool, wintry wind swept in. Everyone shivered as Hide stepped in, neck warmly wrapped in a thick, knitted scarf. Akira turned at the sound of company, greeting the boy. “Good morning, Hide. Aren’t you a little early?” she asked him, stepping towards him.

“I just came by to give this back” Hide fished out the red pin from his coat pocket, holding out the small accessory to Akira. The policewoman took the pin within Hide’s soft palms, studying it. She was about to say something about it when her father walked in.

“Ah, Hideyoshi!” Mado lit up, hobbling over to the intern and his daughter. “How was it?” he asked immediately, taking the pin from his daughter. Hide fiddled with the remaining ends of his scarf. “Nothing much really. I don’t think I used it in the way you wanted me to” the blonde feared. Mado pursed his lips. “I really just wanted to get footage of your co-workers, and new models like you” he clarified. “Oh. Well, I’m not sure if there _are_ other new models…” Hide faltered, endeavouring to recall. He didn’t remember seeing any other newcomers when he was there yesterday. Then again, he walked out after fifteen minutes, and was knocked out for most of the day. What would he know?

“There are new models” someone corrected. It was Amon; who had just walked in with his briefcase. “I looked into it last night, and there are at least ten new models in training at Ghoul. All female” he informed. Hide winced. “That means I’m the only guy?!” he pointed at himself in disbelief.

“You think they might be targeting these women?” Akira turned to Amon, ignoring Hide’s statement. “Of course they are” Mado answered for the other man. “Hideyoshi, you need to wear this again and get footage of these women” he instructed the boy, handing him back the pin. The blonde backed away, earning him confused and concerned looks. “I…don’t want to do that anymore” Hide stated bluntly.

Amon blinked, and his eyebrows crinkled in disapproval. “You’re an intern at the Police Department” he reminded-warned the boy, telling Hide it was his priority to be a spy. “Exactly” Hide agreed; everyone raised an eyebrow. “I’m _just_ an intern” _he_ reminded _them_. At this, Mado cackled, alarming everyone; even those who weren’t part of the conversation. The old man tapered off and suddenly, his expression became sinisterly grim. “I was planning to find out the identity, and daily movements of these women within Ghoul. I wanted to keep a close eye on them. Refusal to my request only means you wish them harm, Hideyoshi” the man lectured; expression oddly dark, but his splitting grin a frightening contrast.

“I will admit; my father is right. Surveillance on these women, and the actions of the Ghoul agency towards them may give us hints on what are the plans for them. Of course, you can observe without the camera pin, but an extra eye would be helpful to catch suspicious movements that could be overlook” Akira reasoned. She stared sternly at Hide, making the blonde stiffen up. “This may be nerve wracking for you, and you are right, you’re _only_ an intern. We shouldn’t expect too much out of you” Hide felt something within him crack and crumble to ashes. That kind of outlook, the view of _inadequacy_ , _insufficiency_ was not what Hide wanted when he signed up for the PD. He _wanted_ his superiors to look at him higher than just an intern. As an equal would be asking too much, but he _yearned_ for it. Yet, now that he’s given the chance to prove his worth, he’s backing away. Hide is purposely lowering himself to the ground. He has tied an anchor to his own ankles to weigh him down. All because of what? Kaneki Ken?

Hide balled his fists at the thought of the white haired man, teeth gritted. Mado perceived the sudden tension, and he couldn’t help but smirk a little. He didn’t find it too bad to see Hide frustrated. In fact, he found it a good thing. The blonde’s frustration only meant he was swayed by Akira’s words.

“I’ll…try” Hide nodded hesitantly but determinedly. He attached the red pin amongst his blonde hair. He bowed at his superiors. “See you later” he excused himself. As he walked out into the cold, winter scenery, he felt a pang of guilt for his inability to stand up for himself. His failure to reject the offer because he was swayed by past ambitions. At the same time, he didn’t find his choice the wrong one either. If he chose to be idle, those ten women could have been planned to be trafficked as his superiors feared. If that’s the case, he would have to live with the fact that he chose to watch it unfold without action. He couldn’t live with that. However, that was only _one_ reason. The _second_ reason he decided to be a spy once more: Kaneki Ken. The man may or may not know Hide’s intention. Either way: he’ll prove his worth.

           

            Hide slip off his jacket upon arrival at Ghoul, hanging it on a nearby coatrack in the foyer. He made his way to the receptionist and asked if he had to check in. Apparently, they recognized him when he walked in and did it for him already. Hide didn’t find that…endearing. Even the _receptionist_ knows his face, but why? Are people spying on him as he spies on Ghoul? The blonde wishes dearly he’s just being paranoid.

            “Hide-kun! You’re here!” a delighted Tsukiyama sped walk to Hide.

            Hide bowed. “Sorry about yesterday…” he apologized, smirking awkwardly. “Got caught up in some crazy stuff, man!”  

            “Tout va bien. I know its not your fault” Tsukiyama waved a hand. He clapped his hands suddenly, alarming Hide. “ _Anyways_ , are you all set for your interview and photoshoot?” he asked out of nowhere. Hide blinked a couple times, mouth agape. Eventually, he regained consciousness. “T-THAT’S TODAY!?” the blonde couldn’t help but holler. Everyone turned to him, either annoyed or quite scared. “I-I didn’t think it was so soon…” Hide stammered, breathing heavily all of a sudden.

            “H-Hide-kun? Are you alright?” Tsukiyama worried, placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Hide gulped, hydrating his dessert-like, parched throat with his saliva. “I-it’s just all too sudden. I…kind of feel sick” he admitted sheepishly, laughing it off to reduce the magnitude of the issue. It didn’t work. Tsukiyama went pale as a ghost and stiff as a soldier. “S-should I call it off?!” the purple haired man yelled, earning himself looks as well.

            “N-no! I-I’ll manage! Promise!” Hide pressed his hands together and quickly bowed. He didn’t want to give Tsukiyama-san trouble. After all, the man has been the most helpful, and least sketchy out of everyone in Ghoul.

            “I-if you say so, come with me then” Tsukiyama reluctantly agreed, motioning for Hide to come along. Following after Tsukiyama-san, Hide was led into a dressing room; where the blonde was mercilessly passed around in between dressing and makeup. It all happened without warning either. Hide was led into a room, then the door closed, Tsukiyama was gone, and then a bunch of women and men started working on the boy’s appearance. Everyone was shouting orders at one another. Arguing about what foundation tone looks better on Hide, or what accessories should he wear first, etc. It was all too confusing for the blonde, and he would have snuck out if he could have. Sadly, he couldn’t. Even a small flinch wouldn’t bypass his stylists’ hawk-like eyes.

            All of the movement around Hide dizzied the blonde. He figured he must be getting ready for his interview and photo shoot, but he didn’t think it was going to be so _chaotic_. Eventually, and fortunately, he was left alone. The college student couldn’t help but sigh in relief. However, he was promptly informed prior to his relaxation that after every shoot, the stylists would have to redress him. Turns out, Hide is going to be modeling quite a few clothes. Upon receiving this info, the blonde didn’t have the heart to relax any longer.

 

“Please wait until they are finish setting up” a photographer advised Hide, preventing the boy entrance. “No problem!” Hide replied, a toothy grin flashed at the woman. At that, the woman bowed and leisurely closed the door. “I guess I’ll just wait back at the dressing room~!” Hide shrugged nonchalantly, folding his arms behind his head. He trudged down the hallway he came from and turned to the left, towards his supposed dressing room. The door was open for some reason. “I thought I closed it…” the blond stepped back inside the room, finding a very unexpected visitor seated on the couch in the room.

            “I must have not closed it…” the figure in the room began, reluctantly lifting their eyes from behind their novel. They slightly looked over the top of their book, stormy, grey eyes slightly wavering. The pair of orbs blinked, averting its gaze to the right shyly. “Uhh…I wanted to s-stop by and tell you…” the figure faltered, their hands shaking as they fought to keep their novel before their face. “…good luck” a soft, small whisper, barely heard by Hide. The figure raised his novel, fully covering their face once more.

            Hide squinted at the figure. He slowly stepped over to them, feeling the anxiety rise and rise as he closed in. He halted in front of the figure, getting a closer look of the other’s shrinking form. The figure _was_ shrinking and seeming to inch away despite the wall behind him. Hide hesitantly reached for the figure’s book. Without much protest, the blonde was allowed to lower the novel covering his visitor’s face.

            “…!” the words were stuck in Hide’s throat, and all that was heard was a short, squeaky gasp. In fact, it was too squeaky to even be called a gasp. The figure flinched at the blonde’s reaction. “W-what’s wrong, H-Hide-san?” the man worried, stuttering.

            Hide’s skin ran with goosebumps. _“Hide-san?”_ he parroted to himself. _“Is this really…”_ he glared at the man before him, unappreciative of his joke. “Stop playing Kaneki, what do you want?!” the blonde couldn’t help but growl. He glowered at Kaneki; who was in fact the strange man sitting before him.

            The expression Hide received in response left the boy guilty. Kaneki simply blinked at his statement in full astonishment. The white haired male pursed his lips, seeming to bite at them. He retracted his hand held out to Hide and placed them idly on his knees. Hide watched with an unwavering gaze as the other crinkled his pants with his balled fists. At that, it was the blonde’s turn to bite his lip. Did Kaneki…took offense by what he said? He looked back up at the man; who was now not meeting his gaze. Hide felt even more guilty. He shouldn’t be, but he is…

            “I’m so sorry. This must be all too confusing to you. I mean…” Kaneki faltered, struggling to find the right words. Hide gulped; endeavoring to wash down the burning regret in his stomach, clawing up his throat like bile. The regret of yelling at Kaneki...To be honest, Hide had never thought he’ll regret being mean to this guy. Yet, here he was, doing just that.

            _“Was he…not acting then? Was he not just pretending to be a shy little thing to mess with me?”_ Hide kept asking himself. _“This could all still be an act though. Keep your guard up, Hideyoshi”_ he would tell himself also _. “…but, Kaneki’s overpowering personality should have shown through by now. Not only that, this aura…”_ Kaneki was genuinely anxious and sorry. Hide knows that for sure. It was unexplainable how he knows, and why the other would be in such a state. Conversely, the blonde can feel the sincerity of it all…He could not disprove it.

            Hide kept his gaze on Kaneki, or whoever the man was...I-it was like he was a different person! The blonde awkwardly laughed out of nowhere, surprising Kaneki and himself. Hide scratched his arm. “S-sorry about yelling at you. I-I thought you was pranking me!” the college boy reasoned lamely. He felt like punching himself for that. His eyes panned to the book still in his hand. “ _Oh_. Here you go!” Hide handed back Kaneki’s novel.

            “Thank you” Kaneki nodded, smiling up at Hide. The blonde widely gape at the boy. Did he just smile at him? And it _didn’t_ mean anything else? Also, he _thanked_ him! The blonde squinted at the other man’s face, trying to read them closely. Nope…no double meanings there. “Umm, Hide-san?” the white haired male murmured, tilting his head.

            There it was again. _Hide-san._ The college student bend down a little, matching Kaneki’s height as he sat on the couch. “W-what?” Kaneki stammered, leaning away a little at the sudden close proximity of his and Hide’s face. A deep blush spread over the white haired male’s complexion. At that, it was Hide’s turn to back away. “N-nothing, you’re just…” Hide straightened up. “…a bit different today” _that_ was an _understatement_.

            Kaneki just stared. And he kept staring. Gradually, it became awkward. With that, Hide began to fear that Kaneki reverted back to his brooding ways, so he jumped in with a, “What’s your book about?” It was the first thing he could think of.

            Kaneki flinched, returning to reality. “Ah this…” he gazed warmly at the novel on his lap; the dressing room light highlighting his face with just the right amount of shade and light that captured the man’s features perfectly. It was the perfect image, and if Hide could paint, he would paint it. “It’s a horror mystery. Eto wrote it you know?” Kaneki informed, his visage brighter at just the mere explanation of the book. Hide found that endearing. It was weird he did. He had never planned to like the guy at all…

            “Really!? That’s amazing…I-I didn’t expect Eto-san to be an author!” Hide gushed admittedly. “I can totally see it though!” the boy nodded determinedly, cupping his chin with his hand. Kaneki found the other’s actions entertaining; in a good, cute way. But of course, he’ll never say that.

            “You should read it…” Kaneki meekly offered. He didn’t want to sound like a pushy nerd, as usual. Hide hummed in thought, making Kaneki’s heart beat speed up. The white haired male feared the other was going to decline. That always hurt. When a friend or acquaintance declines his offer to read a book he likes, the pain is similar to that of a heartbreak. Not that Kaneki knows what being heartbroken feels like…at least, not in the form of intimate love.

            “I’m not really big on literature though…” Hide mumbled, still considering.

            “I’ll help you read some of the characters!” Kaneki blurted out before he could stop himself. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth. However, his hand was holding a book. Thus, he ended up smacking himself on the face instead.

            A small, pitiful whimper was heard. It was followed by cackling. It was Hide. Hide was doubling over, clutching his sides. “Don’t laugh!” Kaneki wailed, rubbing at his reddened nose. Hide wiped a tear from his eye, grinning at the other. He doesn’t mind this at all. This was, this situation was, this _Kaneki_ was… “You’re great” the blonde couldn’t help but voice out. Kaneki halted from rubbing his bruising nose. “Okay then! I’ll read your book!” Hide chirped, nodding. “You better be a good teacher though! I mean, Japanese _is_ my first language and _only_ language, but I’m not necessarily a literature wiz” the college student confessed embarrassingly.

            Everything Hide said, especially the random compliment, caused butterflies to flutter in Kaneki’s stomach. The white haired male averted his gaze, staring up at the ceiling instead. Anything would be a better substitute than Hide’s face. The blonde was so… _outright_! Not just because he was confessing of his lack of Japanese skills, but mostly because of his sudden, _honest_ compliment. Hide’s compliment, his authentic and firm deliver, felt like he was writing down a piece of history: permanent and irrefutable. Kaneki appreciated that the most. It was rare people gave him a sincere comment. But a powerful one at that too; it would surely hold a dear place in his heart…

            “I’m glad” Kaneki beamed. He took Hide’s hands, startling the blonde. The warmness of both their hands mixed and turned up the heat within their palms. Kaneki laid out the other’s palms open and carefully placed his novel atop it. “I hope you enjoy it!” Hide had wanted to nod and say “Thank you”, but someone walked in.

            “Nagachika-kun, your photoshoot is beginning” a woman called out to Hide. The latter turned to the woman, hugging Kaneki’s book. “Ah, alright then!” Hide halfheartedly followed after the woman. He really didn’t want to leave. Hanging out with Kaneki was finally not nerve wracking, and Hide didn’t have to fear for his life. He was enjoying Kaneki’s companion. He also felt like he was finally seeing the truth within the brooding man.

            It didn’t make sense though. As much as Hide likes the Kaneki he just spent time with, something didn’t add up. Was that Kaneki really the truth? It was possible, yet not possible. To Hide, the other Kaneki from yesterday _felt like the real Kaneki too._ Nothing about his brooding charms, and tyrannical tendencies felt unreal or staged. It was all real. But so was shy, fidgety Kaneki…

            Hide walked out after the woman, glancing behind him to grin at Kaneki. The man grinned back, whispering to him, “Good luck, Hide-san.”

            There it was again.

            Hide-san.

            Hide-kun.

            Which one was it? Which one was the truth?

 

            The photoshoot wasn’t bad. Hide enjoyed it a lot in fact. He got to do a bunch of fun, ridiculous poses the photographers believed to have matched Hide’s personality. They weren’t wrong. The blonde really liked it. There were normal, typical poses too. For one, Hide had to stand in an uncomfortable head tilt, look over the shoulder with his hands on his hips for a torturous ten minutes. All because the photographer wasn’t pleased with his photos. The man wanted to push the pose to work. It didn’t in the end, so that was just a waste of time. Now, Hide had a crick on his neck.

            On the other hand, moving back and forth between the dressing room and the photoshoot room was tiring. The stylists were still disordered too. Also, Kaneki left, so Hide had no one to talk to. That was odd. To want to talk to Kaneki was something he didn’t expect to _ever_ want. What he _did_ wanted was to show Kaneki that he could keep going despite the obstacles, and threats the white haired man may throw at him. That Hideyoshi Nagachika can continue being a spy for the Police Department without hurting himself, without messing up, and _definitely_ , without Kaneki petrifying him. Now, that purpose was slowly effacing. All because of a sudden change. A _single_ leisure together.

            Kaneki was influential no matter what form, Hide realized.

            _“Keep your eyes open”_ Hide told himself. Kaneki _was_ different now, but he can’t let his guard down. He still has doubts that all of _that_ , all of what Kaneki just portrayed to him, may still all be a lie. **A trap.** _“If Kaneki **is** some kind of spy for Yamori, then this may be their trap for me. I can’t be caught. Kaneki knows. He **knows** my connection with the PD…”_ Hide touched the red pin on his hair, which the stylists didn’t get rid of. They liked it apparently. “ _He may not know what I’m doing exactly or my purpose, but I fear he has a good grasp of what’s going on”_ Hide concluded. He felt a pang of guilt for his suspicion of Kaneki. However, the man wasn’t the most trustworthy yesterday.

When the photoshoot ended with Hide wearing a mustard yellow shirt, some sort of tan jeggings, and really nice shoes he wants to take home, the boy was released to a different room. The room for his interview. Hide seated at a reclining chair, sitting back and chilling with the heater on full blast. The photoshoot room was really cold; with the fans all on and blowing on him as the “spring” wind. The blonde picked off a stray, fake cherry petal on his t-shirt. There were cherry petals dancing in the wind for his photoshoot too.

            The door clicked open, making Hide turn. He expected the interviewer to walk in, but instead it was Kaneki. “Kaneki?” Hide called out to the boy, pushing the button on his chair to sit up. That was odd too. To call the other by his name. Hide was pretty sure he swore vengeance to the other’s name after the coffee incident…

            “Is your photoshoot finished?” Kaneki asked, walking in and sealing the door. If that was the old Kaneki, Hide is sure he would have fought to keep the door open. “Yup. Just chilling until my interview starts!” Hide chirped. At that, he remembered something. “Ah, I almost forgot, thank you!” the blonde suddenly stood up and bowed. Hide never thought he’ll ever show such high respect, and gratitude towards Kaneki either. He knew the old Kaneki would just take pride in it and enjoy such a display, so why would he?

            Kaneki flinched, taken aback. “W-what’s this for?” he asked, completely aghast and confused. Hide straightened back up. “For recommending me for the next cover, duh!” he slapped the other on the arm. “I’m happy that your allowing a rookie like me to shine. That’s awesome, man!” Hide nodded in delight.

            Kaneki couldn’t help but smile. “Ah…if you say so?” he awkwardly shrugged. “But didn’t you already thanked me? Yesterday night, I mean” the white haired male recalled. Hide froze at that. Kaneki remembered about _last night_. Last night, when the blonde was at Yamori’s office… “You remembered that?” Hide asked, utterly stupefied.

            “Umm, yeah…” Kaneki answered slowly. “Why wouldn’t I remember it?” the white haired male asked.

            Hide winced. That’s right. Why wouldn’t Kaneki remember? After all, he’s still the same person. Kaneki is Kaneki. “He’s him…” Hide murmured under his breath. He gaped intently at the other. If _this_ was Kaneki, then the Kaneki from the _yesterday_ was also… _him_. All of what happened, all of his actions, all of the faces Hide saw was… _Kaneki_. However, what did it all mean? Kaneki was brooding and demanding at first, but now he was shy and anxious. Was the first Kaneki Hide saw but a façade? For what? What purpose did it serve for Kaneki to have acted the way he did? Was that just him at first glance?

            Kaneki sensed the distress and saw the confusion reflected on Hide’s warm, cocoa eyes. “You must be confused…I’m sorry” the white haired man hung his head. Hide blinked a couple of times, unsure of what’s happening. “I’m very different compared to the other side of me, sorry” the man further clarified, apologizing even more.

            “Other side?” Hide couldn’t help but point out.

            “Yeah…I’m diagnosed with a split personality disorder” Kaneki admitted shyly, staring at his feet and his hands fidgeting with the hem of his knitted sweater.

            Hide was dead silent.  

            “I’m sorry about everything I did. I was very rude, commanding, and not only that, I drugged you…” there was a quake in Kaneki’s voice. Hide just gulped, uncertain as to what he should say. He allowed the other to simply continue. “I see and remember what I do between my personalities. Albeit, I can’t do anything about what I do in either one. I just watch. Right now, the other me is watching in silence. I would think it wants to protest to this confession, but it can’t do anything. Just like how I couldn’t stop myself from putting that drug in your coffee or forcing you to drink it. I’m so sorry!” Kaneki suddenly shouted, bowing his head low.

            Hide stiffened up. “Umm. Hey man, it’s alright. You can’t control that, so…” he was cut off. Kaneki abruptly straightened up and faced him once again. “That’s right. I can’t control it. Even though both sides of me share the same thoughts, feelings, and memories, I can’t handle myself, _my actions_. I have one body, but there’s two of me. How annoying, _right_?” the pain, _anguish_ , on Kaneki’s countenance made Hide’s heart jolt. Not skip, jump, or falter. It made it jolt. He literally felt the organ knock against his ribcage. _That_ was how _powerful_ Kaneki’s hurt and wretched look affected him. It was not just torment and regret either. The expression itself was a cry for help. Help that Kaneki wanted to mask with self-loathe.

            “Don’t say that” Hide demanded, shocking the other with his tone. He stepped closer to Kaneki, keeping his eyes focus on the other. Once they were face to face and eye to eye, the blonde suddenly locked the other in an embrace.

            Kaneki stared at the wall behind Hide in amazement. “Don’t ever say that again” the blonde repeated, firmer this time. “I will admit; I don’t know how you feel, but I want to help. Please let me. Allow me to shoulder the burden along with you…” Hide is not sure why he’s promising such things. But, he didn’t regret any of what he said. It was…him. Hide was being himself, and he truly wants to help Kaneki; even though he doesn’t know the man very well. “I hope I’m not being pushy or anything, but I _really_ do want to help you. Teach me how to if I suck, scold me when I mess up, and even ignore me and let me suffer the consequences if I really fuck up. However, I won’t just sit still and watch. I’ll continue to press you even if you hate me in the long run for not minding my business. It’s my thing to be obnoxious. It’s part of my kindness. I’m too nice, but I take _pride_ in it” Hide mumbled into Kaneki’s hair. He felt the other latch onto the back of his shirt, slim fingers grabbing the cloth of his top.

            “Thank you. I would love to have your help, Hide…kun” was the response from Kaneki. Hide was going to reply when he stopped, his mouth mid-open.

            Hide-kun.

            _Kun_ …

            Hide slid his arms off around Kaneki’s waist, and tried to backup to get a better look of the other’s face. He was halted upon a mere step; a hand gripping both of his elbows with an iron grip. “You are very nice. I _hope_ , you’ll continue to be nice to this half of me too” at that, one of Kaneki’s hands migrated to the underside Hide’s jaw. Fingers lightly grazed the blonde’s jaw and trailed down his neck. When the hand finally left, it came back abruptly with the other hand. Hands cupped both sides of Hide’s face, and warm, gentle lips pressed into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is revealed that kaneki has a split personality disorder. see, im following my tags. i havent forgotten about that. also, we had some fluff in this chap. that's something new and not really in this fic (checkout my Haikyuu fic tho if you like fluffff~!) but anyways, of course shady kaneki gotta make a comeback! i enjoy him, but i also enjoy shy kaneki so idk which one i like more. anyways, next chap would go into detail about interview and Hide's job as the PD's spy! Please leave kudos, hits, or comments~!


	5. Issue Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm alive again. fucking resurrected which Hide might be on the actual TG: Re manga like wtf, even ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hopefully, i dont read the manga (which i should but isnt because i have like otehr mangas i need to catch up on and ugh, why am i so lazy!?) but so far what ive seen on tumblr, hide is like alive in kaneki's brain?? Idk. Someone clear this up for me, pleasseeeee! but i am so, so happy right now! like, what even, this is such a good day. im high on happiness!!!!!!!!!!

The kiss was light, chaste, and far too short. Not Kaneki’s taste at all, but the door _opened_. It _had_ to be over soon. Yet, the shock written on Hide’s face, and the creeping blush on his cheeks satisfied Kaneki alone.

            As the door cracked open, the interviewer and Rize walked in. “Ken?” Rize raised an eyebrow at Kaneki, looking as if she didn’t expect him to be there. More so, _didn’t_ _want_ him to be there. “Good afternoon, ladies” Kaneki simply greeted, bowing respectfully. When he bowed, he kept his hands behind him. All for the purpose of holding Hide’s hand. The white haired male straightened up, kneading Hide’s palms with his fingers soothingly and caringly.

“What are you doing here?” Rize asked, adjusting her glasses.

“I stopped by to ease Hide-kun of his interview jitters” Kaneki lied. He slightly looked over his shoulder, expecting the other to add on. He made sure to not glare like he usually does. Instead, he quirked up one end of his lip and gave the other an “assuring”, sideways glance. Hide’s eyes widened, and he “discreetly” averted his gaze in retaliation. Kaneki wasn’t sure what that meant, but…

“Yeah, he did…thanks man” Hide practically whispered. Rize didn’t seem to appreciate the quiet tone, but Kaneki was delighted from it. Not because of the hushed tone, but Hide’s _casualness_ towards him. It meant that, even though he had switched over to his other half, the blonde hadn’t change his overall attitude towards him. Hide was still casual, using slang; indicating that he’d accepted this side of Kaneki. The latter abstained himself from leering in victory.

“Well, that’s all I had to do. Excuse me” Kaneki bowed once more. At this, he released Hide’s hand. Kaneki looked over his shoulder one last time, licking his lips as he did so. A cute, small wince emitted from Hide. A reaction on par with a farewell for the time being.

…

            It has been nearly a week since the interview. For the past days, Hide had gotten to know his new co-workers as well as newbies like him at Ghoul. The ten newbies that were the rumored targets of an upcoming trafficking gig. So far, nothing has happened to them, and Hide is well on his way as a spy for the Police Department. He had informed them of each of the women’s names, ages, addresses, etc. Any personal information he could leak: he leaked them to his superiors. It was a shady job; Hide would admit shamefully. However, shady as it may be, it could save these women in the end so it all pays off. As for his seniors, they were also working hard to keep an eye on other traffickers around the city, fearing they may strike as well. Akira and the others had also been keeping their ears and eyes open for hints of a trafficking operation in the future based on what Hide has revealed. So far, none.

            Hide’s spy role hasn’t been found out either. The blonde is glad for that. Although, he can’t necessarily say that no one suspects him. One does: it is not Kaneki. Surprisingly. In fact, Hide hasn’t seen the guy. He can’t say he was glad for that either. There _were_ lots of moments Kaneki had scared the shit out of Hide. Hide had never wanted to hurt someone so badly in his life because of that. However, after his whole talk with the man and learning of his illness…Hide is a bit conflicted. Kaneki was a nice person. A psychopath too. Well, psychopath might be an exaggeration, but it’s not _impossible_. If anything, it’s about ninety-nine percent probable. That’s beside the point, Kaneki is a walking contradiction. The blonde doesn’t know how to handle that. Of course, he _could_ ignore it. Pretend it’s not there. But, Hide is a nice person.

            He _has_ to help Kaneki.

            Like he promised…

            Hide stopped sipping his tea; the relishing cool, fresh taste soothing his body into relaxation halting. _Ah_ , that’s right…he promised to help, and then- Hide gripped his teacup, threatening to break the handle. He promised to help. That was not the issue. The issue is what followed his promise.

            _“You are very nice. I **hope** , you’ll continue to be nice to this half of me too” _Kaneki had said. Hide recalled wanting to reply, but couldn’t. Couldn’t because Kaneki had kissed him out of nowhere! Hide’s forehead hit the counter with a loud thump, alarming café customers around him. “Maybe, its not the fact that he’s a walking contradiction that makes him so difficult to deal with. Maybe it’s just that side of him…” the blonde mumbled into the countertop. The cold surface of the counter easing away the heat on his face, but not the giddiness of the memory.  

            The cool feeling the counter provided eventually turned to relaxation. A sense of calmness. All sense of serenity was lost the moment someone had slapped a magazine on the counter, jolting Hide. Hide sat up, ears ringing. He looked down and found a copy of Ghoul’s latest issue. It had his face on it. “Woah! I look so _good!”_ Hide couldn’t help but awe at his own, smiling form on the magazine cover.

            “Yeah, yeah~ but why are _you_ on the cover?” Nishiki raised an eyebrow. Touka emerged behind him, a tray of beverages in hand. “What, you jealous Nishiki?” she questioned the taller male. Hide snorted. “That’s awesome! I never thought I’ll ever get Nishiki-senpai to be jealous of me!” the blonde chuckled in amusement. Nishiki shot him a glare. “That’s not necessarily a good thing to say about yourself. It just tells me that _you_ doubted _your ability_ to ever impressing _me!_ ” Nishiki was not relenting on his pride.

            “Oh, but I just _did!”_ Hide chirped scathingly, waving the magazine with his face on it like a trophy. Nishiki flinched, eye twitching. “ _Any who,_ why _are_ you in that magazine? You’ve only been working at Ghoul for a week” Touka re-routed the conversation, returning from a table. Hide thought about that, wondering if he should tell Touka how he was chosen as the new issue’s cover story. He has a feeling that she wouldn’t be _pleased_ with his answer. “Umm, about that…” the blonde awkwardly began. “...K-Kaneki suggested to the owner of Ghoul that I should be the face of the next cover” Hide revealed.

 Silence.

Touka folded her arms and set them atop the counter. She looked up at Hide, a single eye boring into him. Hide was glad her bangs shades over one eye. He doesn’t think he could handle two eyes boring into him. “If it was him, then why did you accept it?” Touka asked. Hide laughed awkwardly. “It wasn’t like I could have turn it down…The boss talked to me about it and all” _– more like, I ended up at his office because I “bumped” my head._ Touka leaned away from the counter, her eye wide open. “You met the owner of Ghoul? Already?” she couldn’t help but be astounded. Nishiki beside her stopped polishing a ceramic cup. “Is it just me or is Hide faring too well in his new job?” the man wondered aloud, staring into the ceiling.

“Why do you sound like you don’t _want_ me to do well, Nishiki senpai?” Hide questioned the man. “Well, maybe I’m just lucky” he shrugged right after. Touka clicked her tongue. “Uh-huh, lucky?” she was not believing it. Honestly, Hide doesn’t believe it either. He’s a spy for the PD. He’s practically in suspicion of everyone at Ghoul. Not the best thing for someone who just started working there. Also, to be acquainted with the owner is nothing _but dangerous_. _“I’m seriously threading on thin ice here…”_ Hide realized. One good thing: he hasn’t seen Yamori-san ever since that day. Bad thing: Kamishiro-san seems to be looking out for him.

Hide remembered it all too well.

The interview…

_“Now that he has left, we can begin” Rize announced, turning around from the door. Kaneki had left, so the interview was free to start. Hide actually **wants** to have Kaneki back instead of the woman though. She was…Rize eyed the blonde, peering at him closely as if her glasses weren’t helping her see. She was **observant**. _

_“Alright then! Let’s start!” the interviewer, a young woman, squeaked. She seated herself on the couch, and Hide followed suit, sitting before her on the other couch. Rize seated herself on a loveseat next to the boy, still watching him. Hide couldn’t help but gulp. “Some of these questions were made by me, just saying” the interviewer noted before beginning._

_Hide’s head tilted a little. “W-who else made them?” at the question, he felt the sharp gaze of Kamishiro Rize stabbing him on the neck. The boy felt goosebumps form on his skin. “ **I** made some of them” the purple haired woman answered. “That’s right!” the cheery interviewer nodded. She clicked a pen with her thumb, the ballpoint emerging from its confines. She crossed one leg over the other, using her knee as a desk for her clipboard. “Moreover, first question…” they were simple questions. Questions like age, birthday, favorite color: food, places, etc. questions that were important yet trivial things about Hide. “Well, that’s that” the interviewer finished jotting down Hide’s answers. “Those were my questions” the interviewer looked up from her lap, beaming at the boy. _

_“I see, and then…” Hide looked over to Rize a few feet away from him. The woman turned to him at the same exact moment, startling the boy at the coincidence. “My questions are next” Rize confirmed, turning boldly to the interviewer. The latter nodded vigorously, “Of course, of course!” she pulled out a paper on her clipboard and set it atop the others. A sharp click was heard, indicating the start of a new line of questions._

_“First of: what are you studying in college, Hide-san?”_

_“I’m studying…” Hide allowed a sideways glance at Rize. She didn’t move this time. “I’m studying to be a crime detective” he revealed, needing to breathe in sharply after that._

_“Is it fun, fascinating?” Rize enquired, eyeing the boy at the corner of her eye. Hide sat rigid and stiff. It wasn’t like she was questioning his major. It was more like she found it **interestingly fitting** of his character. _

_Hide scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. “I guess? It’s kind of boring sometimes…” the blonde tapered off, lips sealing tightly. He eyed Rize back, waiting for her response. Nothing._

_“Alright, next question: besides working at Ghoul, what other jobs do you have?”_

_“I don’t have any-”_

_“Internships?” Kamishiro butt in._

_Everyone blinked at her. “Internships?” Hide feigned idiocy, acting like he’d never heard of the word. “Yes. I heard you were an intern at the Police Department. Shuu told me” Kamishiro recalled. A twitchy smile made its way on Hide’s lips. “Oh, yes. **That** …” he pretended to have forgotten. _

_“That’s so cool! Is it helping you to be a crime investigator?” the interviewer asked excitedly. Hide hummed in thought for a second. “Not sure. I only ever make copies and coffee” he admitted shamefully. “But you’re still there, are you not? You must enjoy it in **some** way” Rize supposed. The interviewer nodded eagerly, agreeing with her. Hide wished she didn’t. “You could say so…” was the only thing he could reply with. _

_Rize tapped her foot on the carpet restlessly. That kind of ticked Hide off. Was she displeased by his answer? Moreover, what made her think every little thing Hide was going to say would match with whatever she wanted? Hide found it unsettling that Rize and the other, meaner Kaneki were a tad similar. They both **expected** agreeable results from people. Agreeable an understatement, because their expected result often doesn’t sit well with the other person. The blonde shivered at the moments he was pushed into Kaneki’s bidding. “One thing different between them: Kamishiro-san is not very outright and pushy with her wishes” Hide thought. But then again, there was another person in the room. Maybe the interviewer’s presence is what’s stopping Rize from pulling a Kaneki. _

_“Coffee and copies, huh?” Rize mumbled to herself. “You sure you don’t have any other roles at the PD? Your duties right now are so **boring** ” the woman stated mockingly. “Aren’t you restless?” _

_Hide gaped at her, not knowing what to say. That, and he was a little offended._

_“That’s right. Don’t you want to be part of some sort of action? Like a police raid or something?” the interviewer added. “Exactly. A raid. You know, there’s been lots of crimes lately in Tokyo. A help from an intern couldn’t hurt, right?” Rize stared at Hide, waiting for a reply._

_“I know my day job well, **Ma’am** , and I’m sure they’re only making coffee and copies. As for some police action, I will admit that’ll be cool, but I’m still far too inexperienced for such a dangerous duty. Plus, I don’t even have a police badge!” Hide grinned toothily, flashing a triumphant smile. A victory smile since he managed to dodge the secretary’s probing. _

_“Oh yeah, that makes sense…But you know, you’re truly amazing if you can keep your sanity doing boring work every day. I’m a full-fledged adult, and I can’t even do that” the interviewer praised._

_Hide blushed a little, beaming once more. “Aww, thanks! But its nothing really. I do have my moments where I laze around after doing the same thing over and over again” he snickered, and the interviewer joined him._

_“Are there any spies working at the Police Department?” Rize asked out of nowhere, placing a stopper on Hide’s glee. She just knows when to ruin the mood…_

_“Aww, come on, Kamishiro-san! The Police Department is just the Police Department. Nothing more, nothing less. It’s not the government, you know” Hide laughed it off._

_“Conversely, undercover detectives are still a thing” Rize countered._

_Hide pursed his lips, frowning. The interviewer’s smile faded too, and she was left gawking at the stare off between her interviewee and the secretary of Ghoul. “Umm…” the woman fidgeted on her seat, uncomfortable with the silence._

_“Well, if they’re undercover, **I** wouldn’t know. I mean, they must be hiding in the shadows or something!” Hide joked. The interviewer burst out in laughter along with him. _

_Meanwhile, Rize continued to sit in silence. “Hmmm, I wouldn’t take that answer into account, but what works, works” the woman stood up, seeming to give up. Good. Rize fixed her skirt, patting down wrinkles. She turned to the interviewer and smiled at her. “Thanks for taking the time today” Rize bowed at the woman. At that, the latter stood up and did the same. Rize walked past Hide. She caught sight of the blonde’s hairpin, her eyes fixed on it as light gleamed off of it like a diamond: **a beacon of interest.** “Nice hairpin” was the last thing Rize had said before walking out. _

_Hide’s stomach churned._

Hide glowered at his smiling face on the magazine. Nishiki squinted at the boy. “If you don’t like the picture that much, stop looking at it!” the taller male jeered, snatching the magazine away from Hide’s perspective.

            “Hide, are you alright? You were zoning out?” Touka worried. Hide waved his hands franticly. “I-I’m fine. I just think that Kamishiro-san doesn’t like me…” he lied, though not wholly. It could be true that Rize doesn’t like him at all. Touka groaned under her breath. “Good. I don’t like her either…” the raven folded her arms once more. At the other’s reaction, Hide remembered something. “She recognized you were Ayato’s sister!” he blurted out, but the glare he received made him wish he hadn’t.

            “I don’t want to talk about that” Touka dismissed, moving away from the counter. “C-can you at least tell me why he works at Ghoul?” Hide knew he was gambling on Touka’s patience, but he had to ask. Touka slammed a fist on the counter, alarming everyone in Anteiku. “How the hell am I supposed to know that?!” she barked. With that, everyone was shaking with fear. Hide wasn’t though. He was used to this. The blonde cracked a small smile. “Ah, you’re right. That was a stupid question, sorry!” he apologized, hands pressed together above his head. He made sure to close his eyes tightly, but he still took a peek at Touka’s face. The girl rolled her eyes, the anger dissipating from her visage. “Whatever!” she spat, walking away once more when the café door dinged. It was a new customer. “Welcome to-” Touka was cut short.

            “Hide-san!” a cheerful, light voice called out to the blonde. Hide turned around immediately, meeting a familiar fluff of white hair. “Kaneki?!” Hide blurted out in disbelief. “Kaneki…” Touka parroted ominously. The blonde couldn’t help but cringe at the growing dark aura around the girl.

            “ _Oh_ , you’re Ayato-kun’s little sister” Kaneki recognized Touka. Hide wished he didn’t bring that up. A vein seemed to popped on Touka’s neck. “Older sister” she merely corrected the model. Kaneki cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry!” he apologized, bowing mercilessly. Touka was taken aback with the action. She pulled Hide’s collar, whispering into his ear. “What’s wrong with him!?” she hissed. Hide cringed at the volume and screech of the whisper. “I-I’ll tell you later” he whispered back. As the two turned back to Kaneki, the boy had stopped bowing. “I’m really sorry about that. I forgot that Ayato-kun looks way older than he should be” the model closed his eyes, real tears hanging on the corners of his eyes. Touka and Hide couldn’t help but be a little creeped out. The difference was so overwhelming. Even to Hide, who knows what’s going on.

            “Great. That means he ages fast and will die before me” Touka sneered, walking away to the back room. The statement left Kaneki trembling like a puppy. “Ahahaha, you’re _so_ funny!” Hide laughed, hoping to take away from the tense aura in the room. “Anyways, want to sit?” he offered to Kaneki, patting the stool next to him.

…

            “Tsukiyama-san asked you to find me?” Hide recapped. Kaneki nodded, “I stopped by to get some coffee here, but here you are!” the boy clapped to himself. He was too adorable, nice, and not threatening at all! It was kind of hilarious, seeing as how threatening the other Kaneki was. Hide was drugged! He could never forget that. _“Kaneki is a sort of dark humor himself. One moment he’s all puppies and cuddles; the next, he could disembowel someone and sell their organs to the black market…”_

“So, what did Tsukiyama-san wanted me for?” Hide asked. “He wanted me to give you this” Kaneki fished out a silver envelope and slid it to Hide. The latter took it and carefully opened it. It was an invitation to a newcomer’s party tomorrow night. “A party?” the blonde murmured to himself. “We hold one every time a bunch of new models are hired” Kaneki further clarified. Hide couldn’t help but read into that too much. Ghoul holds a newcomer’s party _every time_ they’ve hired a group of new models. The question is: how many times has it been held for the month? Seeing as the agency might be a human trafficking ring, the numbers would confirm the notion. “How many times have you guys held this before?” Hide had to ask.

“For the month, it’s the second one” Kaneki idly revealed. Second one. It made sense. Some days back, a bunch of people were trafficked so… “I see…” – _I’m in the second batch then._ “So, are you attending?” Kaneki re-routed the conversation.

Hide had to think about that. If he didn’t attend, those girls he’d been tasked to look out for might be trafficked that night. If he does go, he might be trafficked as well. Hide felt a rock dropped in his stomach. It was bad news either way. _“I’ll inform Akira-san and the others, maybe **they** can figure something out. As for attending…”_ the blonde stared deep into Kaneki’s grey eyes. They were really clear: nothing lies hidden within them. But, what about the other one? Is the other Kaneki keeping a secret about this party? Probably: the best answer. Sadly…

“I-I’ll go” Hide hesitantly nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could be a sort of celebratory chap for hide's resurrection (hes alive guys...maybe, hopefully! pls Ishida. pls!!!!) and im actually going to update again tomorrow cause i ended this chap where i didnt plan to at first, but it was better this way. but i already started writing the next chap. and halfway through it so why not?! more celebration for hide's return! ahhhhhhh! wait, are there people who doesn't know about this? i hope im not spoiling anything...tho it is a sweet, sweet spoiler! :p anyways, please leave kudos, hits, or comments as usual~! I am so happy rn. (>0


	6. Issue Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya i was going to update consecutively. This will not be an re-occurring thing tho. Oops. However, if YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER FIVE, WHICH IS THE AFTERMATH OF THE ADORBS KANEKI-HIDE KISS, PLEASE GO BACK ONE CHAPTER! - for those who saw this update but may not be on chapter six yet~!

Hide informed his superiors about the newcomer’s party. The response: the event is a trap for the new models. Hide couldn’t argue. With that said, the police have setup a raid plan. On the night of the party, both the police and special forces would be in the vicinity of Ghoul as lookouts. When the slightest hint of trouble is recognized, they would rush in. Hide hopes the plan would be as smooth sailing as it was told. He also wishes that it would never be activated. If it never does, it means there were no fears in the beginning. The boy can’t decide which scenario he wants more.

 

“I look…ridiculous” Hide scowled, glaring at his self on the mirror. Touka tug at his sleeves, nearly ripping them off. The blonde swears he heard a seam rip! “Hey now!” Hide released his sleeve from Touka’s clutches. The latter just rolled her eyes. “Be more confident, you’re a model now!” the girl scolded, slapping Hide upside on the head. The college boy chuckled bitterly, meeting Touka’s gaze on the mirror. “Just because I am, doesn’t mean I can’t doubt myself, Touka-chan. I. Look. _Ridiculous_!” Hide pushed the idea. Touka closed her eyes, composing herself. “You’re only saying that because you only ever wear _goofy, bright clothes!_ Of course wearing a tuxedo is weird. Its proper!” the high school girl argued.

Hide turned away from the mirror. “It’s not proper. It’s boring! This is not me at all. I’m a fun person!” the blonde countered. “Yes, you’ve told me many times!” Touka grumbled, fixing Hide’s bowtie. “You won’t even let me wear, like, a polka dot bowtie. Those are so cool!” the older male grinned. “No. You’ll look like a clown!” Touka had the urge to slap Hide again; this time, on the face. “And your definition of cool is so off, I can’t even laugh at it!” she added. Hide sniffed, wiping away a fake tear. “Cruel! You’re cruel, Touka-chan!” the boy wailed dramatically.

“Shut up” Touka stepped back to admire her handiwork on Hide’s bowtie. “Perfect!” she chirped, hands on her waist. “You don’t look bad at all in dark clothes” she assured.

“But I don’t like them! Dark clothes are the epitome of mystery. I’m the least mysterious person you can think of!” Hide debated. Touka was close to getting a migraine. “You say that, yet you hang out with an enigma” the girl pointed out, referring to Kaneki. “He’s two-faced too!” she hissed under her breath. Hide had told her about Kaneki yesterday, and the girl was unbelieving at first but slowly believed it. “He can’t help that; which is why I want to help him. Also, doesn’t his mysterious factor just make him even _more_ interesting? I think it’s his charm!” Hide fangirled -well, _fanboyed._

Touka peered at him. “What are you? Some shoujo manga heroine?” she ridiculed.

Hide gasped, hands on his mouth. “Maybe I am! _Maybe_ my boring life has been building up to this moment, where I get transported into an alternate universe filled with beautiful men~!” the blonde conceived.

“You’re fucking weird!” Touka couldn’t abstain to keep to herself.

“I am~, but Touka-chan is my friend, so Touka-chan must be an oddball too!” Hide theorized.

Touka flinched, unable to refute. “Fucking shit” was her only reply. At that, Hide was left giggling and clutching his sides from glee. “Gotcha!” the blonde celebrated. He straightened back up, wearing a resolute expression. “I am determined to help Kaneki. I hope you can accept that” he stated firmly.

Touka gawked for a second. She had no readable expression on, but Hide felt that she was taken aback by his statement. “Doesn’t concern me” the raven shrugged, averting her gaze. “You’re a nice person. Can’t change that” Touka faced her friend once more, nodding in agreement with his choice. Hide was glad for that.

 

            The newcomer’s party was held at the fiftieth floor of Ghoul. Hide felt out of place more than usual, due to the grandness of the whole event. Everything was grandeur and exotic from the food to the decorations. High class figures littered the room and overwhelmed the college boy with their presence alone. Everyone talked about things the he didn’t understand either. Things that didn’t apply to him. Things that weren’t in his _world_. It was like he was a country bumpkin moving to the city. Except, he _wasn’t_. He _belonged_ in Tokyo. Always have, always will. Yet, in this new setting, Tokyo was a foreign land to him.

            Hide made his way to one of the empty tables, a drink in hand. He had ordered some sort of fizzling soda he’d never heard of, which had a shot of alcohol within the mixture. He sipped some of it, gnawing on the straw a little. Hide looked about him; at the new and old faces. He wanted to talk with some of his co-workers; especially newcomers like him but couldn’t. Everyone was fitting in so well and he wasn’t. “This is weird. Usually, I can get along with people easily” Hide murmured into his straw. High class, social settings were in a wholly different level from college life.

            Hide still had a duty to fulfill though. He promised Arima and the others to look out for his fellow newcomers. Keep an eye on them at all costs, which includes the following: watching out for spiked/date rape drugs in drinks (Kaneki’s other half _may_ be that person -Hide hopes not), suspicious figures, any circumstances where all newcomers are told to eat or drink something for “Congratulatory” purposes, separation of newcomers from everyone else, blunt; force kidnapping, and sudden interruptions that distracts everyone, like blackouts, etc. It’s a lot to look out for. Candidly, Hide is shaking in his shoes. It was like he was in Antarctica too, freezing his ass off and proved by the endless shivering and goosebumps on his skin. However, he was in a heated room. The boy sipped his beverage frustratingly, biting through the straw to his lips. He tasted blood and immediately stopped, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

            “Calm down Hideyoshi, you’ll be fine” the college boy paced himself. He also reminded himself he has a signaling device. A flare gun that could shoot through the windows and explode into bright, green powder. Surely, his superiors would come to rescue. He has faith in them.

            “Is it weird if I said that I’ve forgotten that that was your first name?” a voice commented, chuckling lightly. Hide looked up and met the mellow and pale visage of Kaneki. “Ah, Kaneki. Konbanwa~” the blonde greeted, lips still enclosed on his straw. Kaneki scrunched his eyebrows. “You don’t have to be so polite. It’s kind of weird” the boy admitted, seating himself across Hide. “So, what’s wrong?” he suddenly asked.

            “N-nothing…” Hide reluctantly answered, unsure of what the other meant. “Really? You were just encouraging yourself earlier. I thought something happened” Kaneki explained. “Oh, that was…” Hide was stuck. He certainly couldn’t tell the guy the real reason why he’d said that. At the same time, he can’t think of a lie either. “It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me” Kaneki assured, cracking a small smile. Hide sighed internally. He’s really appreciating nice Kaneki right now.

“Anyways, I came to tell you that at midnight, there’s going to be an announcement held for all newcomers at the lounge next door” the white haired man informed. With that, Hide’s face switched over to curiosity. “An announcement at a different room? Why not here?” the blonde questioned. Too suspicious. Anyone would raise an eyebrow at it. “I’m not sure. But I think Yamori-san has something bigger in store for later in the evening. Currently, it’s just social hour. The real party starts in…” Kaneki looked up at a clock on the wall. “Forty-five minutes. Be there” the male stood up, smiling down at Hide. The latter couldn’t help but peer at the man’s lips. It was stretched in an uncomfortable, _unnatural_ way. What a forced on smile.

            _“I guess nice Kaneki has his downside too…”_ Hide thought dejectedly. Kaneki awkwardly stood in place, looking everywhere but Hide. The latter is quite unsure on what is happening, but he has a feeling it has something to do with him…

“Oi, what’s wrong man?” Hide had to ask. “You’re not looking very cool right now. Kaneki is supposed to be a cool model~!” the blonde whined, punching the other on the arm. Kaneki allowed himself to be hit, eyes gaping open. Then he bent over slightly, giggling and clutching his sides. “I actually think of myself as the exact opposite” he beamed. This time, it was genuine. Hide smiled as well. “Eh, really? I don’t think the other Kaneki would appreciate that. He has this cool, brooding persona that I don’t think he wants tarnished by your nerd tendencies, you literature wiz!” Kaneki just rolled his eyes at this. “Whatever, that’s his problem” in response, Hide burst out in laughter. The white haired male blinked a couple of times. “Umm, Hide-san?” Hide waved his hands. “I’m sorry, but that was too funny. The way you said that, is as if you were referring to an annoying sibling or something! Ooh, a twin!” the blonde snickered.

            “Impossible. I wouldn’t allow such a thing” Kaneki furiously shook his head, white locks flaying all over his face. Hide couldn’t help but grin. “Stop that. You look stupid right now. Though, I don’t really mind it either. Seeing an _attractive guy_ make a fool of himself is just more chances for _me_ to shine. So, never mind, go ahead!” he teased. However, Kaneki seemed to take it in a different way. “I’m not that attractive…” he mumbled, cheeks slightly red.

            “Saying that while blushing in flattery just tells me you _do_ think you’re attractive!” Hide wailed, pouting. “It’s really nice to see you blush though…” he added. Kaneki’s eyebrows shot up to his bangs, then they came back down, scrunched together in annoyance. “Are you saying you like _embarrassing me_ , Hideyoshi-san!?” he growled lowly. Hide scooted back on his seat. “Woah there! You sound like my mother when she’s angry. So scary~” the boy slumped his shoulders. “A-and no, I didn’t mean it that way! It’s just that the other you enjoy humiliating me, so seeing you blush is a sort of ‘Ha! See how that feels!’, but now that I think about it, I shouldn’t hold this against you. You’re like the wrong-right person?” Hide scratched his head; a bit confused now.

            “I understand, and sorry. I can’t help that, but…what happened last time?” Kaneki asked out of nowhere. Hide gaped for a moment. He doesn’t remember. _But_ , didn’t he say his two sides see the other’s actions? That they witness and remember everything between personalities? “You…don’t remember?” Hide slowly asked. Kaneki shook his head. “No…I blackout sometimes. The first thing I saw was that the other me was walking out of a room” he explained. _“That was after Kamishiro-san and the interviewer came in, and Kaneki had to leave”_ Hide recalled. “W-well, nothing much happened. Don’t worry about it~!” the boy pushed aside, waving a feeble hand. He pursed his lip, reminiscing the feeling out of his will. “But hey, isn’t that a red flag?” Hide pointed out, distracting himself from his thoughts.

            “What is?” Kaneki cocked his head. “Blacking out I mean. I don’t think that should happen” Hide stated. “Honestly, me either…” Kaneki awkwardly agreed. “I think it’s because I don’t have balance between personalities, both sides of me hate on each other, and I tend to be the other one more than this one…” the boy reasoned. “That’s bad” Hide bluntly put. “I’m no doctor, but I still promised to help you…” he faltered, not knowing what to say next.

            “Yes?” Kaneki urged the other to continue. Hide was a bit surprised, yet oddly encouraged. “Ah, well. I think…we should start on making both sides of you agree on one thing. That might help” the blonde supposed. _“I’m beating around the bush too much, what bs!”_ Hide reprimanded himself.

            “I think…that’s a good start” Kaneki nodded. What an unexpected answer. “Really?” Hide blurted out, starry eyed. Kaneki blinked at him. “I-I mean, of course! _Yeah_ …yeah!” Hide retaliated, emitting small laughter from the other. “You’re too funny. I enjoy talking to you” Kaneki nodded pleasingly. “Why are _you_ so formal now? Nerd” Hide snorted, poking fun at Kaneki’s stiff comment-praise. “T-those two have nothing in common!” Kaneki stuttered, pale visage slightly colored. “Moreover, _midnight_ ” he reminded Hide. “I know; I know~” the latter assured.

            “No” Kaneki said curtly.

“C-come again?” the newbie stammered; a tad concerned and frightened.

“Y-you don’t…” Kaneki clutched his other wrist. Hide eyed the action. Kaneki was fighting something. Fighting himself? Fighting the other Kaneki perhaps? “…don’t go” the other male finally managed to say, needing to force out the words with a ghastly breath. Hide was left gawking. _That’s_ why Kaneki wore a plastered smile. It wasn’t because he was faking on purpose to mock Hide. More like, he was forced to fake a smile, and the reason behind it agonized him so bad it was hard to create a believable façade. Reason: to endanger Hide’s life. “ _Please_ ” a pained expression was painted on Kaneki’s countenance. In return, Hide was “complied” to nod.

Hide was told not to attend: something _is_ going to happen.

_“Sorry Kaneki, I have a duty to fulfill”_ he thought internally as he watched Kaneki walk away.

…

            It was finally midnight. A sea of people filed out to the neighboring lounge at the strike of the clock. Hide made sure he was the last one to exit. Then, as he stood before doors of the new lounge, he felt his heart ache with guilt. He was risking his life by doing this. He was breaking a promise with Kaneki. Kaneki who had to fight his other personality, the one that held the role of Yamori’s pawn, to warn Hide of what may await him beyond this door. “Sorry” the blonde whispered.

            As the doors opened, everyone turned to it. No one expected a late entrance, or that anyone was left behind. A blonde, young male walked in, rather puzzled and jolted by all the attention. Kaneki was especially stunned. “Ah, there he is! The face of the Ghoul’s latest cover story!” Yamori announced to everyone, causing cheers and applause to erupt. Hide grinned, bowing at every salutation he received. “Come up here, Nagachika-kun” the boss beckoned, inviting Hide to the stage. The blonde snaked his way around the crowd, found the backstage entrance, and slipped into the back.

            There was nothing much at the back, except for stage equipment. There were _no other men_ besides him. _“They could be hiding”_ Hide told himself, finding the corner that leads to the stage. He used the light of the stage as his guide. Eventually, he reached the stage and stood by his fellow newcomers. “And here they all are, aren’t they lovely?” Yamori asked his audience. Everyone was all smiles and clapping. “Just by their faces alone, I know they would do well. I also have high hopes for them to make Ghoul far greater than it already is” Yamori flattered his new clients. All of the girls were touched and giggling amongst themselves. Meanwhile, Hide kept a straight face and looked ahead of him. At the other end of the lineup was Kaneki between Rize and Tsukiyama. Kaneki was especially eyeballing him.

            “In fact, tonight is the night where they will prove their _worth_ ” Yamori leered. At that, Hide winced and immediately turned to the man. He found Kaneki on the other end frowning. _Frowning at him_ : clearly _upset_ at him. A tremor ran down the blonde’s spine. Throughout his panic, he saw an oncoming shadow from above. A shadow that grew in size. Hide jumped to avoid it, colliding with the girl who stood next to him. As he and the girl hit the floor, a dark bag smashed into the spot where Hide stood. Then, many more bags plummeted around them. Some struck a few women, rendering them motionless on the floor but not dead. Hide gasped, but the sound was drowned out by the screeching and whistling of the bags. Air had begun to spray out of the dark bags, obscuring the entire stage in fog.

            Hide jumped to his feet, hauling up the woman he had tackled down along with him. He quickly told her to cover her mouth and nose and leave. After, he left in a hurry to find the other women who were still conscious. The college boy ran around in the fog filled stage, fanning away as much of the grey smoke to clear a path. Without knowing where he was, he collided with a wall and fell on his butt. Hide wearily looked up, eyes watering due to the gas. The stage lights gleamed off a glassy material before him. The boy struggled to his feet due to dizziness. Once he regained his thoughts and mind, he realized what the glass was. A glass barrier had been letdown, sealing him and the others within the stage!

            At that instant, Hide was on panic mode. He rushed through his dark and misty surroundings, searching for the exit. In his rush, he tripped and face planted on the floor. As he got back up on his knees and looked back, he realized that he tripped on an unconscious body of a woman. The boy couldn’t help but gasp; the action causing an intake of the sleep-inducing air around him. He coughed in regret, but he pulled himself up even then.

            On his way to the exit, he fell forward. He blinked away the collecting tears in his eyes, witnessing a glass slate slowly roll down from above. “No, no, no!” Hide chanted, charging for the exit. He skidded on the ground, barely making it through. At the other side of the glass, he felt a pang of guilt at the cloudy stage he left behind. At the women he left behind. “I…f-flare” Hide recalled, using the wall to heave himself up and support him. He slipped out the flare gun in his pocket, coughing in fits as he did so. He furiously wiped at his eyes before threading forward.

            At the back of the stage, Hide was spotted by some dark suited man hiding within the dark confines of the area. Hide’s hairs stood and without hesitating, he made a bolt for it. “Hey, stop!” he heard someone call out to him. Of course, he wouldn’t just comply. _Even_ if the cold, ground was so much better than his noodle-like legs threatening to give away any moment. Whatever was that gas, it definitely dealt a number on the blonde.

            When Hide finally escaped the backstage area, he was met with gasps by the audience. The audience who didn’t seem to mind what was happening. _“Bidders?”_ the blonde guessed, sweeping through the crowd and eliciting screams, gasps, and anger from his supposed buyers. A majority of them tried to catch him, but he either kicked them away, punched them on his run, threw whatever he could grab: be that a decoration or hors d'oeuvres, or slid past them like slippery eel.

            The door was a footstep away. A mere footstep when Hide was lifted off of the ground and flipped a hundred and eighty degrees. Hide landed on his back, his spine cracking in disagreement. Good thing: the ground was carpeted and not marble. “It’s over brat. There’s no return for you” a man wearing a dark attire hissed, looming over Hide’s beaten body.

            “No thank you!” Hide yelped. He bent his knees to his chest, placed his hands flat beside his ears, raised his legs straight up, and kicked, planting his feet firmly on the ground before back bending and rising to his feet. On his feet once again, he did not hesitate to thrust a kick or two on the man’s shin, sending him to the floor. As a few more rushed behind him, he quickly fished out the flare gun in his pocket; which magically didn’t fell out from his one eighty flip.

            The men were an inch away. A centimeter. A millimeter. Whizz! A sound like a wine bottle popping open, and its contents splaying out in a foamy fountain was heard. The flare bullet zipped through the air without any nuances; the little pellet passing through the glass window in ease. A moment after, the whole window fractured, and glass shards exploded everywhere. People scattered, shielding their heads and screaming. Meanwhile, outside in the starry night, a powdery, green firework lit the night.

            “It’s a signal!” Hide heard Yamori somewhere in the crowd. With that, everyone in the room was sent into a greater frenzy. Hide used the time to leave.

The sound of double doors flying open was clear despite the commotion; an irritated Yamori was left glaring at the empty entrance. “Go after him!” he barked at his lackeys. With a single nod, the men were gone. Kaneki watched attentively as a horde of dark suited men left. He took a step forward, but found himself unable to move further. “What’s this? Where do you think you’re going?” a leering Rize asked.

…

            Hide dashed through the halls, skidding at every turn, and slipping through every room like a ghost, swift and silent. Behind him, far and beyond his reach but can still catch him, were more dark suited men. They were yelling and speeding through the halls like a mass of angry bulls. Hide was the red blanket spurring them on.

            The blonde finally reached the foyer area of the fiftieth floor. The room with the elevator down to his salvation. He immediately stepped over to it, but halted before pushing the down button. This would be too easy. Those men could merely break the elevator to stop it or to his death even. Hide stepped back. “I need to hide!” he quickly looked around him. There was one desk at the corner obscured by the entrance of the foyer, but… “ _Oh_ , but they’ll look!” Hide punched the wall beside him, but instead got his fist caught on a scarf draped over a coatrack. The boy’s eyes twinkled.

            The elevator slowly closed. The men rushed in and witnessed it closing. Before the metal doors were sealed, they caught a glimpse of what looked like the back of a tuxedo blazer. “The elevator!” one shouted, running to it. They made it just when it begun to descend. “Stairs!” another suggested. At that, the dark suited men stomped over to the staircase exit at the far, right corner.

            The sound of a door slamming shut, and thudding steps down a cemented staircase eased Hide’s worries. He emerged from behind the desk he hid at. The only desk obscured by the foyer entryway. He sighed in relief. “I guess I outsmarted them” he shrugged, sweating through his dress shirt. “Thank you, coatrack!” the boy pressed his hands together in gratitude. He walked back to the elevator. It was almost finished with its descend. As he lifted one finger to push the down button once more, he noticed a shadow overlapping his own on the moonlit elevator door. Hide reacted in an instant but was beat. A handkerchief slapped over his face. He was forced to inhale the sweet aroma infused in the soft cloth.

            “Goodnight” they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we had some Hide-Touka friend cuteness, nice Kaneki-hide fluff, and then now Hide's life is threatened! Lmao. idk why i write like this. things just escalate~! but wasnt hide so cool in this chap? i feel like the guy is so energetic he can probably do all that cool stuff and survive to hell fire or something (not in ishida's world tho, whyyyyy?!) Moreover, what is going to happen i wonder~? Let's just say i have a surprise next chap! Anyways, please leave kudos, hits, or comments! They are very much appreciated!


	7. Issue Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. It updated. Oh em gee.

“Ahhhhh!” Hide woke up screaming, sitting up as he did so. He lifted up his wrists; he had them press against each other expecting that they were bounded. “ _Oh_ , they’re not tied” he realized. Hide had assumed his kidnapper would have tied him up. He looked at himself up and down. He was wearing sleepwear, definitely not what he had on last night. The boy hugged himself, slipping out of the enormous, pristine white bed he laid on. He looked around him, studying his surroundings.

            It was a bedroom. Decorations were minimal, and consisted of the colors black and white. The floor was frigid marble, spotless to the last square. A balcony was located at the left end of the room. Hide walked towards it, intending to escape through there. The sliding door wouldn’t budge. It was lock. Hide sighed, slumping his shoulders. “Well, it wasn’t going to be that easy!” he shrugged. He looked outside, watching a tree dispel green leaves into the air. Trees were coming back. Winter was soon to be over.

            “Where are my clothes?” Hide wondered aloud, opening drawers left and right. They were all empty. “Is this a guest room?” he hummed in thought, lips pursed. “Then where are my clothes?! If I keep wearing these jammies, I’ll continue to think I was violated!” he said rather loudly, as if making a point to someone. There wasn’t anyone else in the room of course.

            “I wouldn’t do something so lowly” a figure emerged from the door. Hide didn’t even hear it click open. The blonde whirled around, standing by the foot of the bed he had left unmade. “Your clothes are in the wash” Kaneki set down a cup of coffee on a nightstand.

            “Why did you attack me?” Hide asked.

            “Not beating around the bush, I see” Kaneki was amused.

            Hide just shrugged. “Sometimes I like to be outright” he averted his gaze; a hand on the back of his neck. “But really man, if you just wanted to…take me home?” Hide was unsure if that was the right way to put it. He had no clue what Kaneki’s intentions were last night, but he’s pretty sure this is the man’s house. “…o-or whatever, you could have just said so! Instead of drugging me…again” Hide had to put that pause there. Just to emphasize.

            Kaneki didn’t say anything for a while. “Did you think I did that to save you?” He suddenly asked. Hide’s mouth became a thin line. “Not anymore” he murmured, gaze falling to the floor.

            “You sound upset?” Kaneki tilted his head.

            “Because I am!” Hide exulted, sitting down on the bed with his arms on his knees. “Listen. I’m…keeping my promise to you. I’ll help you out in your…switchooroo situation you got going there, so of course I would be upset to know that you intended to abduct me” he confessed, holding Kaneki’s gaze.

            “That’s a funny way of putting my condition” Kaneki commented, disregarding the kidnapping he committed last night. Hide doesn’t seem to mind it though. He kind of expected that from Kaneki. The newbie model shrug. “I like to be positive. _That_ was the most positive way I could think of putting it” Hide beamed. Kaneki stepped closer to him. “I made a pact” the man said out of nowhere. “Huh?” he raised an eyebrow.

            Kaneki stepped even closer to Hide, shrinking their distance to a foot away. “I wasn’t allowed to go after you. To Yamori, after what you’ve done last night, you’re a nuisance to get rid of” Kaneki admitted. Hide couldn’t help but gulp and inch back on his seat. Kaneki followed him, looming over his sitting figure. Hide stayed put. “He wants to get rid of you” Kaneki put bluntly. “What do you think you’re doing here?” The blonde’s heartbeat jumped.

            Hide didn’t recall moving or breathing in fact after that question, but for some reason Kaneki grasped one of his wrist. “Don’t run” he whispered, tightening his grip. “I-I’m not going anywhere” Hide promised. He hated how his voice threatened to shake, and his overall tone. Why did he sound like he was promising that? as if he should in a situation like this!

            “Good” Kaneki cracked a smile, his other hand taking hold of Hide’s remaining, free wrist. “Moreover, _answer_ the question” he urged.

            Hide had a puzzled look on. “What question?” He hesitated to ask. In all honesty, he really did forget.

            “What do you think you’re doing here?” Kaneki repeated.

            Hide’s mouth went on an ‘O.’ An ‘O’ for both, “Oh! I remember now”, and “ _Oh_ …that question” he chapped his lips. “Do I have to?” the newbie flashed a cheeky grin. Hide didn’t see the point of answering. It was pretty clear why-

            _“Answer me”_ Kaneki persisted, his grasp hardening. Hide could feel his skin twist, and his wrist bones being dug at by Kaneki’s blackened nails.

            “You…mentioned a pact” Hide tried to yank at his hands free. He failed. He looked up, meeting grey pools. “That’s right” the grip was relaxing. “You see, everyone at Ghoul owes Yamori _something._ We’re indebted to him. _All of us._ Hence, we work for him in return” Hide only blinked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing…nor can he believe that Kaneki may be telling him important information. The truth behind Ghoul! “I made a pact. Simply; it means that I added to my debt to Yamori” Hide’s eyes widened.

            “You get it?” Hide didn’t say anything. “I believe you understand, but I’m going to say it anyways. I added to my debt… _for your life_. Don’t worry. I don’t think I was close to even repaying my debt in the first place, so don’t feel responsible that I just “sacrificed” all of my hard work from all these years. It’s sad, but I do not believe it’s even possible to repay him. Ever” Kaneki’s eyes were distant. He looked like he was reminiscing about the past.

            “That’s horrible” Hide was finally able to slip free, yet he didn’t run or make a move. He slumped his shoulders.

            “Huh? What is? My debt?” Hide nodded. “Don’t pity me. I have much to gain from this” Kaneki’s hand was suddenly on his cheek. Hide looked up. He and Kaneki locked gazes for a moment. Kaneki broke the stare, his eyes crinkling in mirth. “No you don’t. Your debt is even greater because of me!” the blonde argued, frowning. “I’m supposed to be helping you, but I’m just adding to your problems” Hide felt a quiver in his throat. He closed his eyes. “ _I_ decided to be a spy for the police. That has nothing to do with you at all” he stated, looking up once more.

Kaneki was quiet for a second, pausing to think. “I know it doesn’t. After all, you promised to help me with my condition. _Only_ my condition. Your spy work has no connection whatsoever with your decision to help me. Think of it this way: an actual job, versus a volunteer job. Your actual job is the police. Mine is to be one of Yamori’s traffickers. You volunteered to somehow assist me on my split personality disorder. I volunteered to save your life last night. We’re just doing our volunteer work as proper, community dwellers. It’s an act of humanity, hmm?” Kaneki plastered on a smile.

Hide scowled. He didn’t like this. Not one bit. Yes. Kaneki saved his life. Hide is very thankful, but Kaneki just sacrificed his own well-being for him! “But you still didn’t have to save me. I would have made it out alive by myself!”  

            “Maybe. But what about the next day? Did you not think we won’t chase you down after what you’ve caused us?” Kaneki let out a small, deriding chuckle. Hide glared at his feet, head hanging. Kaneki’s words daunted on him. He _would_ have been targeted even after last night. However, what made his spine run with shivers the most: Kaneki referred to the Ghoul organization as “we.”

            “Hide-kun, don’t you want to know how I can gain from my choice?” Kaneki placed another hand on Hide’s cheek, cupping his face. He made the blonde glance up.

            “I really don’t see it man” Hide shook his head, gaze falling.

            “Don’t be upset” Kaneki seem to order, but politely.

            “Why can’t I?!” Hide was yelling now. In return, the hands caressing, and lovingly holding his chin gripped his jaw a bit. “My decision was not free” Kaneki began, voice stern. Hide was stunned. “I added to my debt because of you. I’m not holding it against you, but I didn’t necessarily mean that my kindness was free” Kaneki revealed. Hide blinked a couple of times. “I’m indebted to Yamori for what he’s done for me. You’re indebted to me for what I’ve done for you” the blonde was astounded. “Isn’t that only fair?” conspicuous delight painted Kaneki’s visage.

            Hide ruminated to himself, his stomach churning with unease. “W-what do you want from me?” he asked, very reluctant.  

            “First of: do not speak of anything you’ve learned today to anyone else; especially to the police department” Kaneki ordered.

            “You tricked me! Yamori told you to do this, huh?!” Hide was livid.

            “He did, but what are you going to do?” Kaneki challenged, hands snatching Hide’s wrists once more. “I-” Hide was cut short. “You’re indebted to me, _Hide_ ” part of his debt must mean no more honorifics. “I make the rules now” Kaneki was leaning in closer, and Hide was leaning away. The blonde scrambled back into the bed, retreating all the way back to the headboard. Kaneki followed him. Hide was trapped; Kaneki’s arms caging him in on both sides. “Hide. Ask me what do I want again” he urged.

            Hide’s form wavered. “W-what do you want?”

            “This” the top of Hide’s scalp lightly scraped against the wooden headboard, his head bouncing as it hit the fluffy bed. The blonde’s left leg was tugged, feeling as if it were dislocated, then weight was upon both of his legs. Hide looked up, finding Kaneki sitting on him. The said man looking down at him. “Your body would look good covered in bruises, don’t you think?” A leer tug at his lips.

            “Ah, actually, I don’t like to get hurt, so-” Hide’s voice became muffled, his lips smashed onto Kaneki’s. He tried to speak once again, his breath only getting caught within the other’s mouth. The hands on his wrists brought his arms above his head, topping one wrist over the other and keeping them in place singlehandedly. Kaneki’s free hand migrated to the collar of Hide’s borrowed pajamas.

            Hide heard buttons popping and felt his top slackening around his chest and torso. He squirmed and tried to talk once more, resulting in a tongue invading his mouth. Hide seemed to relaxed, back sinking deeper and reveling in the softness of the mattress beneath him. He allowed the tongue in his mouth to push, twine with his own, and lick at anything on its path. Saliva swirling and mixing into gooey warmness; an oddly, pacifying feeling to Hide. The latter felt a finger unfastening a button just below his navel.

 It popped off.

That was the last one.

            Kaneki sat up, breaking the kiss. Hide gasped for air, head lolling to side with a heated visage. “That wasn’t so bad” Kaneki cooed, smiling as he pressed his forehead against Hide’s. The blonde didn’t respond; the heat on his flushed face transferring to Kaneki’s. The latter relished the moment, watching Hide’s exposed chest heave up and down beneath him.

            “Don’t move” Kaneki stated, his hand unclasping around Hide’s wrists. Before the latter could get a word out, he placed a quick kiss on his lips. A string of saliva got caught in between their glistening lips; the line eventually breaking as Kaneki tilted his head down to face Hide’s neck and collarbone.

            A hand enveloped the base of Hide’s neck, making him jump; the thumb leaving the side of his neck and pressing down on the area where his collarbones meet, emitting a gasp from him. “K-Ka-” Hide could not even utter Kaneki’s name. The heavy sensation at the base of his throat like a lodge marble in his windpipe. It kind of hurt; the feeling resonating throughout his throat and meandering. But also, every time Kaneki rolled his thumb around, a soft, pleasant tickle would shoot up his throat until just below his Adam’s apple. Hide can’t determine whether he hates it or not.

            Kaneki’s lips hovered over a protruding clavicle. He gave the tight skin around the prominent bone a nip, tugging at it in between his teeth before pressing his lips onto the flesh and sucking. Hide’s legs folded up before quickly falling back down, teeth gritted. A hiss escaping between his gnashed teeth. He didn’t move his hands though, keeping them still on his sides. Kaneki was happy. Happy that he didn’t need to hold the other’s hands to assure he wouldn’t move. Kaneki moved away from Hide’s collarbone, appreciating the inflamed mark along the thin bone.

            One. He counted.

            The marks grew in number, sizes, and pain as Kaneki went along. Hide had lost count, but from what he can recall: there’s one on each of his collarbone, one on his jawline, at least four on his neck, and some odd number all over his chest. The thumb never left its spot, causing pants and hisses to be short lived, because the sting was apparent and enduring at each vibration of Hide’s voice. A sign that it had begun to hurt, but Kaneki would massage the pain away with each and every light caress of his fingertips. All over, the model is left wondering if he likes the thumb there or not.

            Kaneki licked a stripe across the front of Hide’s throat, emitting a shiver and a gasp. It was truthfully short lived; the noise lodged in the other’s throat. Kaneki lifted up his thumb from the spot in between Hide’s collarbones. The gasp was fully let out; Hide swallowing hard and wincing from the mistake. Kaneki watched Hide feel around his neck and chest, grimacing at every contact of each and one of his marks. Especially the thumb print he had left, which was red hueing blue and purple.

            “Oh my god, Kaneki…” Hide awed, struggling to look at his own chest. His head fell back on the pillows; the feeling pure, bliss. Craning his head to look at his own chest -which was a struggle- worsened the bite marks’ tingle.

            “We’re not done yet” Kaneki reminded, pinching Hide’s nipples to make the point clear. A loud, agonized moan escaped Hide’s lips without him knowing, his back arching off the bed. He fell back down on the soothing mattress, whimpering and eyes in the verge of tears. Kaneki enjoyed his reactions. Said reactions encouraging the man to toy with his nubs. Kaneki twisted them, forcing the hardened nipples to flex in an unnatural way for its current state. He tugged at them, enjoying the hisses Hide suppressed behind his hand. He also pressed down on the nubs, creating a delicate touch that produced huffs from Hide.

            “Hide…” Kaneki whispered, lips moving towards Hide’s ear. He brought a hand up to the blonde’s head and turned it on its side, exposing a left ear. Kaneki hummed, licking and biting the shell of Hide’s ear and earlobe. The side of Hide’s face poked at by the soft, bristles of Kaneki’s white hair. It kind of tickled. Hide endeavored to keep his lips sealed, fending off a smile. The tickle of Kaneki’s hair and him nipping at his ear was really cute for some reason. It makes him want to giggle.

            Hide no longer needed to keep himself from smiling, his mouth occupied with moaning. Kaneki had suddenly began writhing above him, rubbing their clothed crotches together. Temper rose between Hide’s legs, scorching his face cherry red. Slight coolness followed; a dot wetting the front of his borrowed pajamas. Kaneki smiled at that, taking Hide’s lips once more. A moan travelled down his throat; the hot air adding to the already rising temperature between them. Hide’s mouth was warm and overflowing with moistness; every suck and meet of their lips filling the quiet room with slick slurps.

            The wetness grew; Hide feeling pre-cum dripping on his inner thighs. Kaneki stopped moving at that and broke the kiss. Grey pools met honey brown pools. The grey pools crinkled. Hide jolted, letting out a stream of “Ahs” into the air. Kaneki had lifted himself up from where he sat on Hide’s legs. He had begun to palm the hardened dick beneath him, outlining the shaft underneath the pajama pants and spreading the stain even more. Kaneki gave the head a squeeze, more pre-cum oozing out and sticking to the cloth.

            Kaneki sat back, sitting on Hide’s shins instead. Without saying anything, not even a warning sign, he tugged at the pajama pants he lent to Hide. The bottoms rolled up in a wrinkled mess at the blonde’s ankles. Hide’s boxers amongst the folds and creases.

Hide could not get a word out; the hand taking hold of his exposed cock downgrading his speech only to sighs and groans. Kaneki moved closer once more, hovering over Hide. The latter buried his face on the cloud-like sheets puffing out in an untidied mess next to him. “Hide, let me see you” Kaneki beckoned, his unsullied hand weaving fingers through brown roots. He combed Hide’s hair; brown and blonde strands falling apart from its previously tangled, bedhead state. Kaneki’s pale hand emerged from within dyed locks, his fingers moist from sweat. He traced circles around the back of Hide’s neck, enjoying the hums that would slip out between pants.

“You’re really red and sweating” Kaneki gaped at his clammy fingers, peeling them off one by one from Hide’s neck. “Does it feel good?” He asked, breath wafting over the back of his colleague’s neck. Kaneki watched in amazement as goosebumps pricked Hide’s skin. “Do you want me?” A single, brown eye peeked out from within the fluffy, cloud-like sheets. Hide fully turned to Kaneki, revealing cheeks dusted in pink.

 “N-no…” Kaneki frowned for a moment. “…I need you” Hide finished off, eyes clouded into hazy, blurs of brown.

Kaneki cracked a smile. “Good answer” he released Hide’s shaft, right hand slippery and dripping with pre-cum. He flexed his fingers, opened and closed his hand, and watched clear, sticky, liquid dribble in between the webs of his fingers and onto his palms. Kaneki’s whole right hand was gleaming.

“I didn’t prepare for this, but I think this should suffice” Kaneki leered, slowly waving his pre-cum stained hand. Hide didn’t say anything, his mind elsewhere. Kaneki took the silence as permission; an index finger intruding Hide’s hole. From Kaneki’s earlier session of rubbing their crotches together, and then pumping Hide, pre-cum had dripped down all over the blonde’s thighs as well as his entrance. The substance assisting to ease Kaneki’s index finger inside Hide.

Heated, tight bubbles of muscles enveloped Kaneki’s index finger. Hide squirmed and thrash, causing even more friction deep within inside of him. Kaneki took hold of Hide’s right hand with his left, assuring the boy. “Let me move. You’re only hurting yourself if you move” he said all in a hush tone, forehead meeting Hide’s. The latter relaxed, though a conspicuous, pained expression was still plastered on his countenance.

Kaneki started off slowly. Pulling his finger in and out. The action, and the constraint of Hide’s inner walls only adding heat and pain. Yet, leisurely, Hide became accustomed to the pain and hotness; the sensation gradually becoming pleasurable. Kaneki caught on and sped up, fingering in and out until the tip of his index finger hit the end of Hide’s walls. Every hit created a groan deep within Hide’s throat that transpired into loud moans. Kaneki captured his mouth, shutting him up.

Kaneki pressed his still clothed body against Hide’s practically naked one, his own stiff cock rubbing up against the raw, bare one beneath him. Hide bucked up his hips a bit, purposely grinding his dick against Kaneki’s own, trapped, weeping bulge. Kaneki at that tried to move away, finding that he couldn’t with Hide’s free hand holding him down at the small of his back. A smile spread against the blonde’s lips. Kaneki was smirking. The latter had to give Hide credit for his slyness.

Within a matter of seconds, Kaneki was mewling into Hide’s mouth at every rub of their cocks. It was time for revenge. A second finger joined; the sudden pressure jolting Hide and weakening him into jelly. The arm around Kaneki’s waist loosened; the hand falling off the side of the bed. Kaneki sat up, wearing a triumphant smile. He licked his lips, having a stare down with a flushed and beaten Hide beneath him. “I win” he leered; the two fingers inside Hide scissoring the puckered hole. Hide threw his head to the side, hair flaying and face buried within the mattress once more as he moaned into the bed itself. It was muffled, yet his pleasured cry seemed to have only been amplified.

“Don’t hide again” Kaneki pouted. The fingers wriggled in unison, poked and rubbed at Hide’s walls, and tap his sweet spot successively. A stream of white spewed out all over Hide’s abdomen and thighs; a few droplets like white confetti splattering against Kaneki’s knees. The cum was thick, yet the splatters on Kaneki’s kneecaps were like paint globs intentionally flicked across a canvas.

Kaneki’s fingers left Hide’s throbbing asshole. As for the man, he was breathing heavily and staring up at the wall for no reason. A comfortable, composed expression plastered on his visage. Kaneki peered at Hide. He didn’t like that expression. He crawled up and loomed over the blonde, shadowing over his whole figure.

“It’s not over” Kaneki grinned.

Hide’s eyes widened; the comfortable, composed expression he had on replaced with surprise.

Kaneki liked that expression so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I didnt plan to cut that off there. but, most of my plans for a chap. never go the way i plan so...here we are. But aye, the smut is Finally here~! And also reveals (kind of) of what the workers in ghoul are up against i could say? Hmm, what would Hide-san do now that he knows that and is in debt to Kaneki? Hmmmmmm.... Lastly, kudos, hits, and comments are always appreciated~!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasnt planning on revealing the connection between the fashion company with the human trafficking so early, but like, its not the biggest secret. actually, its not even a secret?? But anyways, just saying now, everyone that works at the fashion company is like hellllaaaa richhhhh! they all have sports cars or whatever. and idk why i didnt looked up a really expensive car for Kaneki. i was lazy but i felt like it for Tsukiyama, lol! sorry kaneki~ Next chapter would talk more about Hide's internship at the PD~ Please leave hits, kudos, and/or comment!


End file.
